


Tale of a Ghost

by RileyValentino



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyValentino/pseuds/RileyValentino
Summary: "Was ist aus unserem Ziel geworden, alter Freund?", fragt Gerechtigkeit ganz ungeniert, denn er kann nicht verstehen, warum Anders seinen Gefühlen Vorzug gibt, wenn ihr gemeinsames Ziel - den Magiern zur Freiheit verhelfen - doch so nah scheint. Allerdings hat der Geist nicht mit den seltsamen menschlichen Empfindungen gerechnet, die eine ganz bestimmte Schurkin in ihm auslöst.





	1. Eins

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen zusammen! 
> 
> Diese Geschichte ist im August 2016 als Geburtstagsgeschenk für meine gute Freundin June Esokare entstanden und eine Art alternativer Verlauf für unser Dragon Age II RPG. 
> 
> Wir haben uns im Laufe des RPGs gefragt, was geschehen wäre, wenn Gerechtigkeit ebenso Gefühle für einen Menschen entwickelt hätte wie Anders - bzw. denselben sogar - da ihre Gedanken mehr oder minder zu einem Gedankensalat verschmolzen sind. Das Ergebnis war diese Kurzgeschichte, die eben dieses 'was wäre wenn' thematisiert. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Gerechtigkeit fühlte sich in Anders' Körper meist wohl, weil die beiden dieselben Ziele verfolgten und ihr Hass auf Templer seinesgleichen suchte, doch seit einer Weile war ihm häufiger mulmig zu mute. Ob es daran lag, dass Anders Gerechtigkeit´s Gedanken mehr und mehr zu verdrängen versuchte oder weil Anders´ Gedanken sich zunehmend um andere Dinge drehten als um Magier und Templer, vermochte er nicht zu differenzieren. Vermutlich war es die Mischung aus beidem, die ihn schlussendlich eines Abends dazu beflügelten, Anders die eine Frage zu stellen, die er nicht ignorieren konnte.  
  
Was ist aus unserem Ziel geworden, alter Freund?   
  
Anders lachte beschwingt, während er sich auf die provisorische Pritsche legte und sich mit dünnen Leinen bedeckte. »Das verstehst du nicht, Gerechtigkeit.«   
  
Gerechtigkeit spürte die Gedanken Anders' als seine eigenen und doch konnte er sehr gut unterscheiden, welche die seinen und welche die des Magiers waren. Anders' Gedanken drehten sich meist um Gefühle, die ihrer Mission hinderlich waren, weshalb sich Gerechtigkeit oftmals darüber ärgerte und ihn allzeit in Frage stellte.   
  
Womöglich hatte Anders daher angefangen, Gerechtigkeit mehr und mehr verdrängen zu wollen, aber da lag er falsch. Geist und Mensch waren gleichermaßen befähigt, über diesen Körper zu bestimmen und wann immer Anders am wenigsten damit rechnete, pfuschte Gerechtigkeit ihm dazwischen. Er hielt es für rechtens, denn sie hatten sich gemeinsam entschlossen, einem höheren Ziel zu dienen und Anders war im Begriff, es vollständig aus den Augen zu verlieren.   
  
Schuld daran war dieses Mädchen, das einige Monate auf der Krankenstation aushalf und seine Fälle übernahm, wenn Anders erneut mit Hawke durch Kirkwall zog und Gerechtigkeit über die Magier brachte, die unterdrückt waren oder die sich der Blutmagie verschrieben hatten.   
  
In letzter Zeit verbrachte Anders allerdings mehr Zeit auf der Krankenstation als in Begleitung Hawkes, von der Gerechtigkeit zwar am Anfang nicht besonders viel gehalten hatte, weil sie teils emotionale und spontane Entscheidungen traf, aber im Moment freute er sich über jede Mission, die sie hinaus in die Welt führte.   
  
Tale Silver hingegen, die zweifelsohne leidenschaftlich gern Menschen half und teilweise bis spät in die Nacht Kranke empfing, konnte er nicht verstehen.   
  
Wie konnte ein Mensch so gut sein? Woher nahm sie all die Energie und welchen höheren Zweck verfolgte sie?   
  
Früher im Nichts, da gab es genug Seelen wie sie, die einzig und allein nach Dingen wie Wissen, Züchtigkeit und Ehrlichkeit strebten und die waren ihm immer zuwider gewesen. Nicht etwa, weil seine Mitgeister so ambitioniert und doch unwissend schienen, sondern weil sie so unglaublich beschränkt gewesen waren.   
  
Tale war wie einer dieser Geister der Nächstenliebe, die nichts anderes vermochten als Lebewesen zu helfen und sich selbst hintenanzustellen. Das widerstrebte Gerechtigkeit zutiefst und so widerten ihn die teils verliebten Gedanken seines Wirts an.   
  
Er konnte jedoch nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Ein Mal hatte er Anders übernommen und Tale versucht zu verscheuchen, doch das hatte sie nur neugieriger gemacht wie es schien und Anders besonders wütend.   
  
Daraufhin war er die nächsten zwei Wochen ein Schatten seiner Selbst, unter Kontrolle von Anders Gefühlen oder wie Gerechtigkeit es nannte, eingesperrt von Furcht und Mitleid. Nichts hatte ihm mehr widerstrebt in seiner kurzen Existenz außerhalb des Nichts und er hatte so viel Leid gesehen. So viel Unrecht.   


  
* * *  


  
Durch Anders´ Güte ihn in sich aufzunehmen hatte er andere Gefühle erfahren, die ihm zuvor unbekannt gewesen waren. Unter anderem hatte er gelernt zu hassen. Nicht nur die Templer, aber auch all die Banditen, die Unschuldigen unrecht antun wollten.   
  
Als Anders eines Nachmittags in der Klinik an seinem Manifest saß, hörte er einen schrillen Schrei, den er sogleich zu untersuchen gedachte und als sie gemeinsam den Warteraum der Klinik betraten, stand ein Mann mit einem Messer hinter einer Patientin und hielt es ihr an die Kehle. Daher kam der Schrei mutmaßten sie beide und die schwangere Frau wimmerte vor sich hin.  
  
Gerechtigkeits Wut war aufgeflammt und er hätte es beinahe geschafft, Anders´ Körper zu übernehmen, hätte ihm Tale Silver nicht dazwischen gefunkt. Geschickt hatte sie dem Angreifer aus den Schatten einen Dolch in die Schulter geworfen, wodurch ihm seine Muskeln und Sehnen versagten und er die Frau losließ. Anders, der hochkonzentriert seinen Körper vor Gerechtigkeit zu schützen versuchte, reagierte direkt und wob einen Schutzzauber um die Schwangere, sodass der Bandit durch einen Geistschlag davon abprallte als er erneut einen Angriff wagte.   
  
Obwohl Gerechtigkeit in Anders´ Körper tobte und versuchte die Kontrolle zu erlangen, ließ sich Anders nicht beirren und fesselte den Angreifer, nur um eine Weile später einen Boten zur Stadtwache zu schicken, die den straffällig gewordenen abholte.   
  
Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte Gerechtigkeit ihn seiner gerechten Strafe unterzogen.   
  


* * *  


  
Gerechtigkeit versuchte häufig, Anders Körper in solchen Situationen zu übernehmen und ihr innerlicher Dialog war irgendwann nur noch von beidseitigem Unverständnis geprägt, dass es ihn gar nicht wunderte, dass Anders seinem Ärger irgendwann in Gegenwart von Tale Silver Luft machte.   
  
»Er versucht immer häufiger, die Kontrolle zu erlangen«, seufzte Anders und er spürte das Bedauern, als wären es seine eigenen Gedanken.   
  
»Habt Ihr Angst zu versagen?«, kam die Frage seitens Tale und er erkannte den Zwiespalt, in dem sein Partner sich befand.   
  
»Nein«, antwortete Anders ungerührt nach außen hin und Gerechtigkeit konnte nicht umhin zu denken: Lügner.  
  
Wenn das nette Mädchen nur wüsste, welche Sorgen Anders wirklich plagten... »Wenn du das tust«, dachte Anders grimmig und versuchte Tale gegenüber gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Wenn ich dich übernehme und ihr die Wahrheit sage... oh... Anders. Alter Freund. Sie wäre wahrhaftig enttäuscht von dir.   
  
Anders biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte den Kopf. Gerechtigkeit wusste, dass er die Scharade nicht lang genug aufrechterhalten konnte.   
  
»Ich bin beeindruckt, wie sehr Ihr ihm zu widerstehen versucht«, hörte er Tale sprechen, während sie einige Zutaten in ein Gefäß warf und es dann sorgfältig die Reaktion beobachtete. »Werdet Ihr Euch beide auf Dauer nicht erschöpfen?«   
  
Obwohl Gerechtigkeit Tale eher als Störfaktor empfand, stellte sie nun genau die richtigen Fragen und er grinste in sich hinein. Was nun, alter Freund?  
  
»Wenn es eine Lösung für uns beide gäbe, würde ich sie umsetzen, meine Liebe«, erklärte Anders und Gerechtigkeit zweifelte an der Wahrhaftigkeit seiner Aussage. Er wusste, Anders würde liebend gern versuchen sie beide voneinander zu trennen und mit diesen Gedanken war er nun mehr eine Weile beschäftigt. Wie kannst du Ihr so dreist ins Gesicht lügen, während du sie begehrst?  
  
»Wenn Ihr wollt, könnte ich mir ebenso Gedanken dazu machen, Anders?«, schlug Tale vor und Gerechtigkeit witterte erneut den Gestank von Nächstenliebe und schüttelte sich innerlich. 

  
  
* * * 

  
  
Natürlich machte er es Anders nicht leicht, zu widerstehen. Es war immer einfacher, Anders Grenzen zu durchbrechen, weil er unkonzentriert und mit den Gedanken weit abseits war und es war Gerechtigkeit ein Fest, Anders seine Machtlosigkeit bewusst zu machen.   
  
Doch reagierte sein Wirt immer radikaler auf diese Übernahmeversuche und war alsbald schwer damit beschäftigt, einen Weg zu finden, Geister unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber sobald musste der Magier feststellen, dass es einfach nicht sein konnte.   
  
Gerechtigkeit hatte seine reinste Freude daran, Anders zu übernehmen und die Erinnerungen zu manipulieren, die er währenddessen sammelte. Zwar konnte er Fragmente daran durch Gerechtigkeits Gedanken später wiedererlangen, niemals aber alle Lücken zurecht puzzeln, sodass daraus ein großes Ganzes entstand.   
  
Vielleicht versetzte dieser Umstand Anders nach einigen Monaten in Panik, weshalb er sich schlussendlich an Tale wandte, die einzige, mit der er darüber zu reden vermochte.   
  
»Gerechtigkeit übernimmt mich und ändert meine Erinnerungen...« erklärte er ihr knapp und die pure Panik nährte Gerechtigkeits Energie und Freude.   
  
»Habt Ihr ein Heilmittel gefunden?«, fragte Tale sehr zu Gerechtigkeits Enttäuschung und obwohl es ihm gefiel, Anders´ zerspringende Hoffnungen zu spüren, bemerkte er doch den Funken Neugier in Tales Augen. Dieses Mädchen stellte sich ihm ohne Furcht entgegen und er konnte den Reiz ausmachen, den Anders verspürte, wenn er sie ansah.   
  
Gewissermaßen weckte sie in ihm auch etwas, das er womöglich als Herausforderung sah, allein um Anders eins auszuwischen und ihr die Nächstenliebe aus dem Leib zu treiben, aber noch hatte er nicht das Gefühl, diesem Bedürfnis alsbald nachgehen zu wollen. Erst, als Tale die Worte aussprach wusste er, dass eine Konfrontation mit ihr unumgänglich war.


	2. Zwei

**Nubulis, Tag 20**  
  
»Es gibt vermutlich eine Möglichkeit«, murmelte Tale nachdenklich und wühlte in einem Weidenkorb nach einigen Aufzeichnungen, über denen sie die vergangenen zwei Wochen gebrütet hatte. Einige Pergamente waren so zerknittert, dass man ihnen das Alter förmlich ansah. Die Schrift war schon ein wenig verblichen und Gerechtigkeit versuchte ebenso wie Anders einen Blick auf die vergilbten Seiten zu erhaschen.   
  
»Es scheint mir, als hätte Euch die Recherche sehr viel Zeit gekostet...«, bemerkte Anders nicht zu Unrecht und ein Schwall Bewunderung umspülte Gerechtigkeit und wenn er auch nur einen Funken Kontrolle über Anders Körper gehabt hätte, in diesem Moment hätte er angewidert mit der Zunge geschnalzt.   
  
»Nun ja.« Jetzt war es an Tale, einen verschämten Blick zur Seite zu werfen und Anders´ auszuweichen. »Ich habe nur gelesen, wenn wir keine Patienten hatten und vor dem Einschlafen.« Sie wirkte so fröhlich und unbeschwert, als ginge es darum, welche Mahlzeit sie zum Essen auftischen würde und nicht darum, einen eingespielten Bund zu trennen.   
  
Natürlich wollte Anders es auch und unter gewissen Umständen konnte Gerechtigkeit diesen Wunsch seinerseits nachvollziehen, aber er konnte nicht zulassen dass Anders´ Talent vergeudet wurde an so vergängliche und irrelevante Gefühle wie Verliebtheit und Verehrung.   
  
Sie versucht dich nur zu ködern.   
  
»Sei still«, echote Anders in seinem Kopf als Antwort und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit Tales schmalen Fingern, die geschickt ein Pergament griffen und es ihm anschließend reichten.   
  
»Etwas abseits in den Wäldern von Wildervale gibt es wohl eine Hexe, die sich mit Geistern auskennt, aber das liegt natürlich auf der anderen Seite des Vimmark Gebirges. Die Reise könnte gut zwei Wochen oder länger dauern  und wäre wegen der Gebirge sehr beschwerlich.« Tale strich eine ihrer rabenschwarzen Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr und positionierte ihre Hand dann an ihrer Hüfte.   
  
»Viele behaupten dieser Tage sich mit Geistern auszukennen, musste ich feststellen...«, murmelte Anders, während er das Pergament überflog. »Was qualifiziert sie, unserem Problem dienlich zu sein?«   
  
»Es gibt Briefe... fragt mich bitte nicht, wie sie in meinen Besitz gelangten...« Tale wirkte ein wenig beschämt und räusperte sich dann. »Die belegen, dass eben diese Hexe eine Tochter hatte, die ebenfalls von einem Geist besessen war und sie wurde geheilt.«   
  
»Hier steht, dass es gut 10 Jahre her ist und dass jeder Templer, der versucht hat sie in den Zirkel zu begleiten verschwunden ist und dass die Kirche es irgendwann aufgegeben hat, die Hexe ausfindig zu machen...«, gab Anders kurz wieder und Bewunderung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. »Womöglich könnte sie uns mehr als nur dienlich sein, wenn sie sich gegen die Kirche zur Wehr setzen kann und daraus als Siegerin hervorgeht.«   
  
»Sie könnte Euch auch einige wertvolle Tipps im Kampf gegen die Templer geben...«, erschloss Tale seine Gedankengänge und lächelte breit, dass ihre Augen diesen merkwürdigen Schimmer bekamen, dem meist eine erhöhte Tonlage folgte. »Das wäre doch die Gelegenheit!«   
  
Gerechtigkeit konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ihn diese Theorie ebenfalls neugierig machte. Nicht etwa die niedere Hexenfrau, die behauptete, dass sie Macht über Geister besaß, doch zu gern wollte er erfahren, welche effektiven Maßnahmen sie gegen diese schmutzigen Templer anwandte.   
  
Wenn es etwas gab, das sie vor ihnen schützen konnte, wollte er es sofort erfahren.   


**Nubulis, Tag 23**  
  
Dies war nicht Anders´ erste Reise, doch diesmal war er gefühlt doppelt so nervös wie sonst. Meist ging er mit Hawke auf Reisen und die führten ihn nur selten aus Kirkwall heraus. Früher, als er mit der Heldin von Ferelden und den Grauen Wächtern gereist war, hatte man ihm bewusst keine verantwortungsbehafteten Aufgaben überlassen, aber nun wollte er vor Tale gut dastehen und blieb unschlüssig vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen, blickte auf den Rucksack und einige andere Utensilien hinab.   
  
Sie würden die nächsten zwei Wochen miteinander verbringen und er war überglücklich, endlich etwas Zeit mit Tale allein, fernab der Krankenstation verbringen zu können. Endlich bot sich ihm die Gelegenheit, mit ihr allein – und nur mit ihr - zu sein, ohne dass ein jemand sich dazwischen schob.   
  
Er mochte es, den Menschen zu helfen und hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für ihre Probleme und Wünsche, aber er selbst war einfach zu kurz gekommen. Das war ihm erst bewusst geworden, als Tale in die Krankenstation gekommen war und sich entschieden hatte ihm zu helfen.   
  
Noch jetzt erinnerte er sich daran, wie sie die in einen dunkelgrünen Mantel gehüllt eines Tages vor ihm stand und sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht pustete. »Ihr habt meiner Freundin das Leben gerettet und ich werde es Euch an jedem Tag mit meiner Hilfe vergüten...« Sie war von Anfang an Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Fleißig und mit Begeisterung hatte sie ihm mit ihrer Arbeitsweise wieder Lebensfreude eingehaucht und er hatte sich auf jeden weiteren Morgen gefreut. Das hatte er schon seit er aus Ferelden geflüchtet war nicht mehr gefühlt.   
  
Die Tage waren gleich trist und anstrengend gewesen, ein endloser Kampf. Nur gelegentlich hatte Marian Hawke ihn gebeten sie zu begleiten und selbst dann hatte er sich die Hälfte der Zeit mit Fenris ein immerwährendes Wortgefecht geliefert. Templer und Magier bekämpfen, Verbrecher einfangen, Kinder beschützen und Karta und Banditen auf Trab halten. Mehr gab es in seinem tristen Leben nicht.   
  
Hin und wieder hatte er sich der seltenen Freude einer schönen Frau hingegeben, aber es machte ihm bei weitem nicht mehr so viel Freude wie noch in seiner Jugend. Im Zirkel war Sex das einzige gewesen, dass ihn bei Laune gehalten und ihn vor dem Wahnsinn bewahrt hatte.   
  
Warum müsst ihr Menschen nur immer eure Vergangenheit heraufbeschwören und euch mit Dingen befassen, die längst abgeschlossen sind?  
  
»Gerechtigkeit«, Anders war allein und konnte daher ungeniert sprechen, »Du verstehst die Menschen nicht, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich mich dafür rechtfertigen muss.« Der Magier schloss die Augen und versuchte den aufkommenden Spott niederzukämpfen, mit dem ihm Gerechtigkeit begegnete, aber sie waren nun mal eine Person.   
  
Eine Trennung war nur dann möglich, wenn man begreifen konnte, wo Anders anfing und Gerechtigkeit aufhörte. Und das hatte ihn seit Amaranthine davon abgehalten, überhaupt Nachforschungen anzustellen. Er wusste selbst nur zu gut, dass sie nahtlos ineinander übergingen und er womöglich etwas seiner selbst verlor, wenn er eine Trennung anstrebte.  
  
Vielleicht würde er sie nicht überleben. Aber einen Versuch wollte er dennoch waren.   
  
Es ist ein Fehler, Anders.   
  
»Nein«, widersprach der Blondschopf. »Es nicht zu versuchen, wäre ein Fehler.«  
  
Wieder starrte Anders auf den Schreibtisch vor sich und holte den Zettel hervor, den Tale ihnen beiden geschrieben hatte. Ihre ungleichmäßige nach rechts geneigte Schrift empfand er durchaus als schön und strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über das Pergament.   
  
Tale machte sich mehr Mühe als sonst jemand, den er kannte und sie hatte alle Vorbereitungen getroffen, die vor der Reise zu erledigen waren. In fein säuberlicher Schrift hatte sie Anmerkungen an den Rand geschrieben zu den Dingen, die er besorgen sollte und die sie auf der Reise vermutlich brauchen würden. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihre Reisetasche schon längst fertig.   
  
Anders machte alles immer erst im letzten Moment und er brauchte diesen Zeitdruck schließlich auch. Manchmal fand er sonst keinen Antrieb. Auch jetzt nicht, obwohl er sich so sehr auf diese Reise freute, dass ihm das Herz wie wild im Brustkorb hämmerte.   
  
Sie wäre enttäuscht, wenn sie deine Gedanken kennen würde.   
  
»Vielleicht.« Verneinen konnte er den Gedanken nicht, den Gerechtigkeit ihm unterjubelte. Anders wusste besser als jeder sonst, dass er lieber die Finger von Tale lassen sollte, aber er konnte nicht. Jeder verdiente Glück. Auch er.   
  
Lange hatte er für diese Lektion gebraucht. Still dankte er den Wächtern, die ihm gezeigt hatten, dass seine Lebenszeit begrenzt war und dass er endlich aufbrechen musste, um für das zu Kämpfen, was ihm wichtig war.


	3. Drei

 

 **Nubulis, Tag 27**  
  
Tale starrte ihn kurz verblüfft an und nickte dann ungläubig aber interessiert. »Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr den König von Ferelden kennt.« Sie faltete die Hände unters Kinn und hielt seinem Blick stand, er versank dabei beinahe in ihren wunderschönen Augen.   
  
Schnell schnappte er sich den Humpen Bier vor sich und nahm einen Schluck, bevor man ihm seine Nervosität ansah und schließlich räusperte er sich. »Wir sind eine Weile zusammen gereist, als die Verderbnis in Ferelden herrschte. Damals war er natürlich noch kein König, sondern einfach der Graue Wächter Alistair.«   
  
»Meine Güte, Ihr habt ein wirklich aufregendes Leben!«, grinste Tale bewundernd und nippte ebenfalls an ihrem Bier. »Ich bin nicht so viel herum gekommen wie Ihr, nun, jedenfalls nicht mit so berühmten Personen in Kontakt gekommen. Es gab da mal einen Hexer, der war zwar annähernd bekannt, aber mit ihm zu reisen war meist ein Todesurteil...« Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre der Gedanke ihr unangenehm und er fühlte, wie sein Herz einen kurzen Sprung machte.   
  
Er wollte jede ihrer Emotionen festhalten und am liebsten auch ihre Hand nehmen, die sie jetzt unbeholfen neben sich auf dem Tisch positioniert hatte, aber er konnte sich davon abhalten. »Die Wächter hatten auch so ihre Feinde... einer von ihnen war eine Krähe von Antiva, die sich uns hinterher angeschlossen hat. Ein wirklich merkwürdiger Kerl. Und er hat vor nichts und niemandem halt gemacht, wenn es ums kokettieren ging.«   
  
»Ich kenne das... solche Menschen sind Segen und Fluch zugleich. Man weiß nie wirklich mit ihnen umzugehen, richtig?«   
  
Warst du in jungen Jahren nicht selber so, Anders?  
  
»Ja, da habt Ihr Recht, Tale.« Er ließ ihren Namen so gern über seine Lippen wandern, ebenso wie er es liebte, wenn sie dasselbe mit seinem Namen tat. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie ihn nur als guten Freund wahrnahm oder dasselbe empfand.   
  
Ihre verliebten Blicke sind dir also noch nicht aufgefallen?  
  
Gerechtigkeit beliebte zu scherzen, das wusste Anders, darum vertraute er nicht auf seine mehr oder minder hilfreichen Kommentare. Gerechtigkeit fühlte nichts für Tale, bestenfalls eine grundlegende Abneigung gegen ihre Hilfsbereitschaft, aber das konnte er nicht genau sagen. Sein Mitbewohner verhüllte manche Gedanken vor ihm, obwohl Anders nicht recht wusste, wie genau er das bewerkstelligte.   
  
»Also... Anders... ich finde es schön, mit Euch auch mal über andere Dinge sprechen zu können. Wir haben so wenig Gelegenheit einander besser kennenzulernen«, sagte Tale schließlich und sah ihn eindringlich an, was er nicht ganz einordnen konnte.   
  
»D-das denke ich auch«, stimmte er ihr also zu und merkte, wie ihm wieder das Herz zum Hals schlug.   
  
Zu gerne würde ich...   
  
Anders wurde hellhörig. Was wollte Gerechtigkeit nun schon wieder? Konnte er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen und einen schönen Abend mit Tale verbringen lassen? Niemand hatte ihm je so viele Steine in den Weg gelegt wie Gerechtigkeit. Niemand wusste bisher auch so gut bescheid, wie man diese gezielt platzieren konnte, aber das machte Anders nur noch wütender. Und dieses Gefühl hatte in seinem Bauch jetzt einfach keinen Platz mehr. Da war ein wunderbares Gefühl, das Tale in ihm verursachte und gegen das Gerechtigkeit einfach nicht ankommen konnte.   
  
Forderst du mich heraus? Das ist eine wirklich schlechte Idee, mein Freund.   
  
»Nein!«, zischte Anders überraschend laut und bemerkte, dass Tale die Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte und ihn besorgt musterte.   
  
»Gerechtigkeit?«, formte sie mit ihren Lippen und sie widmete sich wieder ihrem Humpen Bier.   
  
»Ich fordere dich nicht heraus. Ich will, dass du einfach mal einen Abend Ruhe gibst! Du zerstörst mein Leben Tag für Tag und erwartest, dass ich dich an die Oberfläche lasse, während du Feuer spuckst wie ein wütender Drache?«  Anders konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Gesicht gequält verzog während er dem inneren Dialog mit Gerechtigkeit seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er konnte die Enttäuschung nicht verbergen.   
  
Du gibst mir keine Gelegenheit dazu. Wozu soll ich nett zu dir sein? Du nutzt mich nur aus, wenn du irgendetwas wissen willst, das womöglich in meinem Aufgabenbereich fällt.   
  
»Das... stimmt doch gar nicht.« Anders stockte gedanklich, weil sich in Zweifel manifestierte. Ja, er gab Gerechtigkeit keine Chancen mehr, aber das hatte seinen Grund. Die letzten Monate hatte er sich nicht anständig verhalten und Anders sah keinen anderen Weg, als Gerechtigkeit zunehmend auszuschließen.   
  
Du belügst dich selber. Ich bin kein Hund, den man aus dem Bett fortschickt, nur weil man ein Mädchen zu Besuch hat.   
  
Anders war über die Wahl des Vergleichs zwar ein wenig verblüfft, aber er konnte Gerechtigkeits Standpunkt zumindest ein wenig besser nachvollziehen.   
  
Dir ist vielleicht gar nicht bewusst, wie sehr ich mich von dir ausgegrenzt fühle. Wir reden nicht mehr miteinander. Du tolerierst mich bestenfalls und das auch nur, weil du keine andere Wahl hast. Wir waren einst Freunde und hatten ein gemeinsames Ziel. Wir haben uns seitdem beide verändert und du bist nicht der einzige, der enttäuscht ist.   
  
Es war, als traf Anders ein Schlag, da Gerechtigkeit diesen Gedanken geformt hatte und sein Blick hob sich zu Tale und fixierte ihre grauen Augen. Sie war immer darauf besonnen, Probleme aus dem Weg zu schaffen und anderen eine zweite Chance zu geben. Warum konnte er nicht mehr wie sie sein? Tale hätte vermutlich kein Problem damit, Gerechtigkeit an sich heran zu lassen und so etwas wie eine Versöhnung anzustreben.   
  
Du musst es nur wollen.   
  
Ja. Vielleicht war das so. Vielleicht hatte Gerechtigkeit recht. Vielleicht war es aber auch eine Falle.   
  
Vertrau mir. Ich werde weder dir Leid zufügen, noch den Menschen, die du liebst, wenn du mir die Gelegenheit gibst es dir zu beweisen und den Freiraum, den jedes Individuum verdient.   
  
»Freiraum?« Anders versuchte herauszufinden, was sich Gerechtigkeit dabei dachte, doch da war eine Barriere, die er nicht zu überwinden vermochte.   
  
Ich will einmal aufwachen und in der Lage sein, diesen Körper von  mir aus zu steuern. Eine warme Mahlzeit zu mir nehmen, die ich ausgewählt habe und mit anderen sprechen, ohne dass deine Worte aus meinem Mund kommen. Ich will ein Mensch sein. Ich möchte deine Privilegien genießen.   
  
Anders schloss erneut die Augen und seufzte leise. Sicher würde er es bereuen, aber er spürte Gerechtigkeits Unruhe und förmigen Wunsch, endlich auszubrechen und frei zu sein. So wie er viele Jahre zuvor. Wie konnte er seinem ständigen Begleiter verwehren, wofür er jahrelang rebelliert hatte. Gerechtigkeit tat es ihm gleich und er hatte einen ebenso starken Willen wie Anders.   


**Nubulis, Tag 28**  
  
»Damit ich das richtig verstehe...«, versuchte Tale zusammenzufassen und legte die Stirn in Falten. »Ihr möchtet Gerechtigkeit die Gelegenheit geben, ein freies Wesen... zu sein. Damit er sich nicht mehr ausgesperrt fühlt... und dafür braucht er die Kontrolle über Euren Körper?«   
  
»Gewissermaßen ziehe ich meinen Geist zurück und er übernimmt meinen Körper... ja... damit auch die Kontrolle. Ich habe ihn bis jetzt immer nur zurückgehalten und ihm nie die Gelegenheit gegeben, sich frei zu fühlen, wie wir es uns damals bei unserer Vereinigung gewünscht haben. Kein Wunder, dass er meine Methoden in Frage stellt und sich gegen mich auflehnt. Es erschöpft uns beide ungemein.«  
  
Anders schob seine Finger in die Taschen seines dicken Wollmantels. Seit Tagen waren sie im Vimmark Gebirge unterwegs und obwohl es im Rest des Landes Frühling war und es sogar auf den Sommer zuging, war es im hohen Gebirge ewiger Winter. Höchstens im Sommer schmolz ein wenig Schnee, aber die Kälte holte sich ihr Eigentum innerhalb von zwei Monaten zurück.   
  
Gespannt lauschte Gerechtigkeit dem Gespräch der beiden, das er selber am Vorabend mit Anders begonnen hatte und er versuchte seine Verzückung zu verbergen. Alles lief genau nach Plan, wenn er jetzt nur weiterhin Anders´ Schuldbewusstsein aktivierte.   
  
»Das klingt einleuchtend, aber habt Ihr denn keine Angst, dass es ein Trick ist?« Tale war ebenso misstrauisch, wie es Anders am gestrigen Abend gewesen war, doch Gerechtigkeit wusste, dass auch sie Anders so schnell nicht umzustimmen vermochte. Er hatte dafür die ganze Nacht gebraucht und er war felsenfest von seinem Erfolg überzeugt.   
  
»Ich war Monate im Stande, ihn im Zaum zu halten. Er ist sich ebenso wie ich bewusst, dass ich mehr Übung darin habe, ihn zu unterdrücken als er mich. Bevor er etwas anstellt, habe ich die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zurück und außerdem...« Anders stockte und warf Tale einen Blick von der Seite zu, während sie gerade über einen Stein stieg, der sich auf ihrer Seite des Waldweges befand.   
  
Warum läuft sie nicht einfach daran vorbei? Sie macht sich jedes Mal mehr Arbeit als nötig und es scheint ihr nicht einmal bewusst zu sein...   
  
»Ist das von Bedeutung?«, dachte Anders still und wartete schließlich auf Tales Reaktion.   
  
»Ihr seid natürlich der Experte, Anders. Wenn Ihr glaubt, dass es eurer Beziehung förderlich ist, werde ich Euch auf jeden Fall unterstützen. Wenn ich denn irgendeine Hilfe sein kann...« Zaghaft zog sich Tale ihren Schal vor das Gesicht und drückte ihren Mantel fester an sich.   
  
»Ich brauche Eure Hilfe, falls er versucht mich zu manipulieren. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er meine Erinnerungen verändert und Ihr könnt mich darauf hinweisen. Wem sonst außer Euch könnte ich dahingehend vertrauen?« Anders lächelte charmant und nahm ganz unvermittelt Tales Hand.   
  
Sie ist ganz sicher froh, dass sie den Schal im Gesicht trägt. Jetzt muss sie ihre Röte nicht mehr verstecken, hm?   
  
Abrupt ließ Anders ihre Hand los und beschleunigte seine Schritte etwas, sodass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, im tiefen Schnee sein Gleichgewicht zu behalten.   
  
»Verzeiht mir, Tale. Manchmal lasse ich mich von Dingen hinreißen und später verurteile ich mich dafür, aber manche Fehler muss man nun mal machen, oder?«   
  
Manchmal weiß ich nicht, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht, alter Freund.   
  
»Ich weiß es selber nicht«, musste der Magier schließlich zugeben und drehte sich zu Tale herum, die im Schnee stehen geblieben war.   
  
»Ihr solltet Fehler machen können. Ich werde Euch mit Freuden dabei helfen!«, presste sie schließlich hervor und hob den Kopf in seine Richtung. Ihr Gesicht war ganz rot, der Schal über ihr Kinn gerutscht und ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.   
  
Gerechtigkeit glaubte sogar, Tränen in ihrem Augenwinkel zu bemerken, doch das war vollkommen absurd.   


**Nubulis, Tag 28**  
  
»Werden seine Augen nicht leuchten, wenn er Euch übernimmt? Dann würden wir nämlich auffallen und Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen.« Tale hatte bis zum Abend noch viele Fragen an Anders, die er Gerechtigkeit selber gestellt und einige befriedigende Antworten bekommen hatte.   
  
Wenn sich Anders nicht gegen Gerechtigkeit stemmte, würde er auch nicht all seine nichts-zehrende Magie aufwenden müssen und in Folge dessen würde alles friedlich ablaufen. Anders überließ Gerechtigkeit die Kontrolle, bis sie an ihrem Zielort angekommen waren und das waren immerhin noch 10 Tage, in denen der Geist die volle Kontrolle über Anders´ Körper hatte. Dafür würde Gerechtigkeit ihn auf dem Rückweg in Frieden lassen.   
  
Der Geist war zufrieden, dass er Anders umstimmen konnte und sich auch Tale sichtlich entspannte. Damit war er seinem Plan ein gutes Stück näher gekommen.   
  
Siehst du, alter Freund... alles verläuft nach unserem Plan. Du kannst dich ein wenig ausruhen und ich werde die Freuden eines sterblichen Lebens genießen. Tale wird auf sich selbst aufpassen können und ich bringe euch beide sicher an euren Bestimmungsort.   
  
»Das hoffe ich sehr«, antwortete Anders und lächelte schmal. So friedlich waren die Gespräche mit Gerechtigkeit lange nicht verlaufen. Hoffentlich hielt der Frieden an. 

 

* * *

  
Anders und Gerechtigkeit hatten beschlossen, ihren Worten noch am selben Abend Taten folgen zu lassen und so versammelten sie sich mit Tale gemeinsam am Lagerfeuer und waren alle gleichermaßen aufgeregt.   
  
Gerechtigkeit schwieg in Anders Kopf, aber Anders bemerkte die Unruhe, die nicht nur seine eigene sein konnte. Er vergewisserte sich noch einmal, ob Tale wirklich keine Einwände hatte und schließlich standen sich die Schurkin und der Magier gegenüber.   
  
»Danke, Tale«, flüsterte Anders mit heiserer Stimme und sah Tale tief in die Augen. Sie standen etwas unbeholfen voreinander und wussten nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollten, aber schließlich nahm Anders Tale einfach in den Arm. »Ich weiß meine Dankbarkeit nicht anders zum Ausdruck zu bringen«, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und hielt sie einen Moment länger im Arm als notwendig, bevor er sich von ihr löste.   
  
»Das ist doch selbstverständlich!«, insistierte die junge Frau und wollte den Blick abwenden, konnte Anders´ Blick jedoch nicht entkommen und war nicht in der Lage eine gewisse Röte zu verbergen. »Ihr habt mir geholfen und ich helfe Euch.«   
  
»Das werde ich Euch trotzdem niemals vergessen. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen denen ich so sehr vertrauen kann wie Euch...« Für einen Moment spielte Anders mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach zu Tale hinüber zu beugen und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken, aber schließlich lächelte er nur charmant und schloss dann die Augen.   
  
Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen und als der ehemalige Wächter die Augen öffnete, leuchteten sie für einen Augenblick auf.   
  
Sofort stockte Tale der Atem und hielt die Luft an, bis Gerechtigkeit das Wort ergriff.   
  
»Endlich bekomme ich die Gelegenheit, mich zu revanchieren. Vielen Dank, Tale Silver.«


	4. Vier

**Nubulis, Tag 29**  
  
Gerechtigkeit schlug die Augen auf und spürte die frische Luft der Sterblichen, die er unablässig in sich hineinsog. Langsam hob er erst die eine, dann die andere Hand. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und dann starrte er in den Himmel, der von der aufgehenden Sonne in ein oranges Licht getaucht wurde. Keinen Meter von ihm entfernt hörte er eine Stimme tönen.   
  
»Guten Morgen, Gerechtigkeit.« Tale lächelte aufmunternd zu. »Wie fühlt sich der neue Morgen an?«   
  
»Anders«, antwortete er, sich der Komik sehr wohl bewusst und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. »Wie war die Nacht?« Er interessierte sich nicht für ihr Befinden, aber er hielt es für angemessen, sich ihr entsprechend zu benehmen, damit Anders keinen Verdacht schöpfte, ehe er den Zauber ausgeführt hatte, den er eigens für diese Situation auserkoren hatte.   
  
»Ruhig. Die ruhigen Nächte sind mir ohnehin am liebsten. Der Wald und seine Bewohner sind angenehme Gesellschafter für die Stunden der Wache.« Sie ließ ihren Blick liebevoll zwischen den Bäumen wandern und da war ein Glänzen in den Augen, das Gerechtigkeit nicht verstehen konnte.   
  
»Tiere? Man kann nicht mit ihnen sprechen und sie laufen weg, sobald man sich nähert. Ich weiß nicht, ob man den Wald als Gesellschaft bezeichnen kann, er steht nur stumm da.«  Gerechtigkeit rappelte sich auf und starrte auf das Feuer, das schon vor einer Weile ausgegangen war. Er konnte immer gut am Lagerfeuer einschlafen, das Knacken des Feuers beruhigte ihn und erinnerte ihn gewissermaßen an das Nichts.   
  
Dort gab es auch manchmal Hintergrundgeräusche, die sich wiederholten und einen leisen Rhythmus anstimmten. Manchmal vermisste er die Stille dort, denn die Welt der Sterblichen war laut. Lauter als er es gewohnt war. Besonders an Tagen an denen er wütend war, wenn jemand ungerecht behandelt wurde, brauchte er absolute Ruhe, um nicht aus der Haut zu fahren.   
  
Meistens verhinderte Anders das schlimmste, weil Gerechtigkeit seit er in der Welt der Sterblichen weilte selbst von seinem Hass überrascht wurde, aber dennoch versuchte er sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es war immerhin nicht alles schrecklich. Es gab viele Dinge, die ihm deutlich besser gefielen als zuhause.   
  
Die Sterblichen waren interessanter, unberechenbarer und kultivierter als die Geister und Dämonen des Nichts. Hier war er nicht dauernd gezwungen, seine Macht zu demonstrieren und sein Gebiet zu verteidigen.  
  
»Gerechtigkeit?« Tales Stimme kam ihm in den Sinn und sie sah ihn eindringlich an. »Alles in Ordnung?«   
  
»Selbstverständlich.« Warum wirkte sie gerade so besorgt? Er war nur in Gedanken vertieft gewesen und sie starrte ihn schon wieder mit ihren großen Augen an, als hätte er sich verletzt.   
  
»Ich dachte nur, weil...« Sie stockte. »Nun, das ist ja egal. Wollen wir bald aufbrechen? Ich bin froh wenn wir den eisigen Winter hinter uns gebracht haben.« Sie lächelte unvermittelt und strich sich dann einzelne Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.   
  
Gerechtigkeit sagte kein Wort und stopfte das Hab und Gut in Anders' Beutel. Er fragte sich, was Anders wohl gerade dachte, aber er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, die Gedanken des Magiers zuzulassen. So versöhnlich er noch am Abend geklungen hatte, wollte Gerechtigkeit Anders zeigen, was es bedeutete, ignoriert zu werden.   
  
Es fehlte nur noch eine Zutat, um die Schranke zu Anders' Bewusstsein für eine Weile unpassierbar zu machen.   


**Eluviesta, Tag 3**  
  
Gerechtigkeit ließ seinen Blick über die Waren schweifen und bemerkte im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung. Tale war auf dem Markt und kaufte dort Vorräte, er selbst deckte sich beim Botaniker ein. Ihm fehlten noch genau drei Spaltwurzeln, die man für gewöhnlich nicht auf dem Wochenmarkt erstehen konnte.   
  
Neben ihm stand ein kleiner hagerer Mann, der ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick musterte. »Ich sehe schon, Ihr, mein Herr, habt Augen für die wirklich wertvollen Waren, nicht wahr?«   
  
Für einen Moment überlegte der Geist, ob er den Mann ignorieren sollte, denn er brauchte nun wirklich keine Hilfe bei der Auswahl, aber schließlich entschied er sich dagegen. »Spaltwurzeln sind in der Tat wertvoll.«   
  
Der Verkäufer nickte anerkennend und verschwand dann so schnell er konnte hinter der Theke. »Wir haben es auch gemahlen im Sortiment, es ist deutlich günstiger, weil es mit Kettenholm angereichert wird. Das macht es haltbarer und außerdem braucht man deutlich weniger für die Herstellung diverser... Tränke.«   
  
»Das wäre mir in der Tat nützlich...«, bestätigte Gerechtigkeit und bemerkte, wie der Fremde Notiz von seinem Stab nahm.   
  
»Soll ich ihnen das Fläschchen überlassen? Es kostet nur läppische drei Gold.«   
  
»Drei Gold ist wirklich viel, dafür dass es mit einer anderen Zutat aufgestockt wurde...« Gerechtigkeit setzte eine ernste Miene auf. Er hatte Anders schon häufiger feilschen sehen, aber nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, es selbst zu tun. So schwer konnte das nun wirklich nicht sein.   
  
»Es macht auch viel Arbeit, das richtige Verhältnis abzuwägen, mein Herr.«   
  
Gerechtigkeit verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. »Für drei Gold erhält man einen vollwertigen Satz Lederkleidung aus Kehlhaut und ihr wollt mir ein bisschen Staub für denselben Preis verkaufen?« Der Geist richtete sich auf, sodass er den kleinen Mann noch weiter überragte und dann schaute er ihm finster und eindringlich in die Augen.   
  
»Nun, guter Mann... Sir, ich meine... Sie wissen, wir sind nur ein Familienbetrieb und mein Sohn sucht die Pflanzen für mich und ich...« Er kratzte sich nervös am Hals und wandte den Blick ab. »Wir können mit dem Preis leider nicht...«   
  
Bestimmt schlug Gerechtigkeit auf den Tresen, sodass einige Flakons wackelten und er knurrte dabei so bedrohlich, dass der Verkäufer zurückwich und das Fläschchen mit dem gemahlenen Spaltwurz fest umklammert hielt.   
  
»Immer dasselbe mit diesen Verbrechern. Sie ziehen die Leute über den Tisch. Leider gibt es niemandem, der ihnen die Gerechtigkeit zukommen lässt, die diese Verbrecher verdienen... aber zum Glück bin ich heute in einer guten Laune...« Flink löste Gerechtigkeit den Stab aus seiner Halterung, den er als Geist zum Zaubern eigentlich nicht brauchte, der aber eindrucksvoll wirkte.   
  
Gerade als er die Hände zum Himmel hob stieß jemand die Tür auf und stürzte auf ihn zu. »Das lasst Ihr schön sein!« Tale stürzte sich mit ihrem schlanken Körper auf ihn und Riss den Stab aus seinen Fingern, den er nicht fest genug gehalten hatte. »Lasst den armen Mann leben, oder Ihr erlebt etwas!«   
  
Gerechtigkeit war so perplex, dass er steif zu Boden fiel und Tale schließlich rittlings auf seinem Schoß landete. Einige Sekunden starrten sie sich an, ehe der Verkäufer schließlich lauthals das Lokal verließ und rief »Wachen, Wachen! Diebe!«.   
  
»Aufstehen, sofort!«, blaffte Gerechtigkeit die Schurkin an, die innerhalb von Sekunden auf den Beinen war. Der Geist griff beherzt das Flakon und stieß Tale voran aus dem Lokal heraus. »Ich hoffe, Ihr habt alles, was Ihr brauchtet.« Dann nahm er ihre Hand und rannte mit einer recht ordentlichen Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Norden.   


**Eluviesta, Tag 3**  
  
Nach Luft schnappend ließ sich Tale an einem Baumstamm hinabgleiten und hielt ihre stechende Seite. Damals hätte ihr ein so kleiner Sprint garantiert nichts ausgemacht, aber die letzten Wochen war sie in Kirkwall geblieben und nur zu gemütlichen Spaziergängen in der Verwundeten Küste gewesen, um ein paar Kräuter zu besorgen. Sie war auf keinen einzigen Gegner getroffen und hatte gewiss nicht rennen müssen.   
  
Dass sie ein wenig außer Atem schien, war ein wenig untertrieben.   
  
»Das war...«, stammelte sie vor sich hin.   
  
»Recht unterhaltsam?«, beendete Gerechtigkeit den Satz für sie und schmunzelte vor sich hin. Er hatte offenbar keine Probleme mit seiner körperlichen Kondition. Tale schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.   
  
»Ihr habt diesen armen Mann bedroht!«, presste sie angestrengt hervor und wischte sich über die Stirn, die von einem leichten Schweißfilm überzogen war.   
  
»Ich wollte feilschen!«, wehrte sich der Geist und zuckte in Anders' Körper die Schultern. »Wenn Ihr nicht wie eine vollkommen Wahnsinnige auf mich zugestürzt wärt, hätte ich die Situation aufklären können, aber jetzt sind sie hinter uns her und wir können uns aufgrund des Schnee's nirgends verstecken.« Anklagend starrte er zu ihr hinüber und Tale bekam gleich ein schlechtes Gewissen, obwohl sie sich im Recht sah.   
  
»Dann müssen wir eben hoch in die Bäume!«, schlug sie vor und starrte nach oben. Einige der Bäume wirkten anstandsweise so, als könnte man an ihnen hinaufklettern und ihre schmerzliche Seite ignorierend griff sie nach dem Ast über sich.   
  
»Und sie werden es nicht auffällig finden, wenn unseren Spuren im Schnee enden, hm?« Spott lag in seiner Stimme und sie gab ein unzufriedenes Schnalzen von sich.   
  
»Habt Ihr etwa eine bessere Idee? Kämpfen?« Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.   
  
»Magie«, murmelte er nur und ließ seine Hand aufleuchten. Plötzlich tauchte vor ihm ein exaktes Abbild von Tale auf, das sogleich anfing, einige Schritte im Schnee herumzuwandern. »Geh voran. Führe sie in die Irre, meine Kleine.« Wie geheißen bewegte sich der Doppelgänger lautlos auf den Pfad, den die Wachen ganz sicher absuchen würden.   
  
»Und wohin verschwinden wir?«, fragte Tale nur und sah der anderen Gestalt hinterher. »Wie konntet Ihr überhaupt...« Sie verstummte. Eigentlich wollte sie das nicht wirklich wissen. »Gut... Habt Ihr noch ein wenig Magie für unsere Flucht?«   
  
Gerechtigkeit nickte schweigsam und ließ erneut seine Hände wandern. »Ich werde eine Illusion kreieren, aber wir dürfen uns aus dem Kreis, den ich erschaffe nicht hinaus bewegen, verstanden?«   
  
Nickend kam Tale mit ihm überein und schob wie er ihr befohlen hatte etwas Schnee beiseite, verwischte die Spuren sozusagen und stellt sich dann von Angesicht zu Angesicht vor ihn hin. »Auf geht’s!« Dann hüllte sie ein weißes Licht ein, das ihr die Sicht nahm und aus der Ferne hörte sie Männer rufen.   
  
»Wir müssen ihren Fußspuren folgen! Dorthin!« Panik machte sich in ihr breit, weil sie sich unschlüssig war, ob Gerechtigkeit sie wirklich abschirmen konnte, aber als sie die Augen öffnete, standen sie noch immer an Ort und stelle. Allerdings war alles irgendwie anders. Die Bäume wirkten riesiger und der Schnee zu ihren Füßen war deutlich höher... Moment mal. Füße? Sie sah nur den Schnee und dann fiel ihr zum ersten Mal auf, dass ihr Bauch bedeckt von schwarzem Fell war... sie streckte ihre Hände nach vorn und bemerkte die Pfoten, die sich ganz und gar von ihren Händen unterschieden. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick zur Seite schweifen und ein rotbrauner Hase saß vor ihr und wackelte unablässig mit seiner Nase. Aus großen, rastlosen Augen starrte er sie an und schnüffelte dann an ihrem Ohr entlang, als wollte er sie beruhigen.   
  
Tale zweifelte an ihrem Verstand und wollte panisch auf und ab lau- hoppeln, als sie das rotbraune Häschen sanft aber bestimmt in den Nacken zwickte. Gehörte dies zu Gerechtigkeits Fluchtplan?   
  
Mit schnell klopfendem Herzen starrte sie zwischen den Bäumen hervor und hörte die schwer-stampfenden Schritte der Männer, die an ihnen vorbei rannten auf der Spur der Doppelgänger-Tale.


	5. Fünf

 

 **Eluviesta, Tag 3**  
  
Tale wusste nicht, wie lange sie steif als Hase zwischen den Bäumen verweilte, aber irgendwann als es dunkler wurde und sie weit und breit niemanden in der Ferne wahrnehmen konnten, ließ Gerechtigkeit den Zauber auflösen und sie stolperte auf ihren eigenen zwei Beinen gegen denselben Baumstamm wie zuvor und konnte sich nur mit Mühe aufrecht halten. Gerechtigkeit sagte nichts, sondern starrte in die Ferne beinahe so, als könnte er sich jetzt besser auf etwaige Feinde in der Umgebung konzentrieren.   
  
»Das war… außergewöhnlich!«, presste sie schließlich nach einigen Minuten hervor und tastete ihren Körper ungläubig ab, während sie in den Schnee sank. »Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Anders dazu in der Lage ist!« Ihre Augen waren größer als zuvor und Gerechtigkeit starrte sie für einen Moment verständnislos an.   
  
»Das war nicht Anders´ Magie. Es war meine. Ich habe das im Nichts dauernd getan. Ich war selten in meiner eigenen Gestalt.« Er wirkte wenig beeindruckt und hielt ihr schließlich die Hand hin. »Wir müssen langsam los, es wird dunkel und Ihr könnt gewiss nicht so gut darin sehen wie ich.«   
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Tale sich wieder sicher war mit ihren Beinen, die so anders waren, wie in der Form eines Hasens. Ihr Puls fühlte sich wieder einigermaßen normal an und sie spürte nicht das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. So langsam kam ihr Körper wieder zur Ruhe und sie seufzte vor sich hin.   
  
»Sagt mal, wofür braucht Ihr eigentlich die Spaltwurzeln?«, fragte sie schließlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, während die Sonne den Himmel in allen möglichen Farbtönen erstrahlen ließ. Die Wolken zogen über sie hinweg, wenn sie diese durch die Baumkronen sehen konnte. Dem Waldweg folgten sie schon lange nicht mehr und sie fragte sich, ob sie nicht unweigerlich zu weit vom Weg abkommen würden.   
  
»Ich wollte schon immer mal alles in einen Topf werfen und schauen, was damit geschieht«, murmelte Gerechtigkeit beinahe gelangweilt und verzog keine Miene.   
  
Umso witziger wirkte die Antwort auf Tale, aber es stahl sich nur ein stilles Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. »Für die Experimente zahlt Ihr gleich drei Gold?«  
  
»Ich wollte gar nicht so viel zahlen, wenn Ihr Euch erinnert. Und außerdem war es nicht mein Gold.« Jetzt sah er einen Augenblick zu ihr hinüber und Tale bemerkte den Anflug eines Lächelns auf dem Gesicht, das sie so sehr liebte.   
  
Leider war der dazugehörige Geist unerreichbar für sie. »Ach, wo wir gerade davon sprechen… wie geht es Anders? Ihr… hört doch seine Gedanken, richtig?«   
  
»Ja, jeden einzelnen. Und wenn Ihr nicht so aufreizend gekleidet wärt, würde ich vermutlich auch meine eigenen Gedanken hören, statt seiner«, erwiderte Gerechtigkeit trocken und mit einem Schlag wurde Tale rot.   
  
»Ich trage doch einen Mantel! Und warum überhaupt…« Ihre Stimme wurde ganz heiser und hoch, sodass sie sich auf die Lippen biss und ein einziges Wort mehr sprach.   
  
Als sich der Himmel über ihnen langsam den violetten Tönen hingab, dreht sich Gerechtigkeit, der ein paar Schritte vor ihr lief schließlich zu ihr herum. »Wir müssen lagern, es wird sonst zu dunkel. Dort unten ist eine Kuhle in der Erde, die könnte ich womöglich aufbereiten.« Tale versuchte in seinem Blick zu lesen, was er womöglich dachte, aber es war absolut unmöglich, Anders´ sonst so vielsagendem Blick einen Ausdruck zu entlocken.   


 

* * *

  
  
Tale lag zusammengekauert in dem Erdloch, das Gerechtigkeit in einer halbstündigen Verzauberung bearbeitet hatte und es war weder kalt noch nass. Stattdessen war sie schön gewärmt von einer Blase umgeben, wo sie nicht einmal die Geräusche des Waldes vernehmen konnte. Es fühlte sich wie eine Blase der Gemütlichkeit an, wenn man bedachte, dass es außerhalb fürchterlich kalt, nass und gruselig sein konnte. Gerechtigkeit hatte sie von hier aus auch im Blick, er saß am Lagerfeuer und studierte eines von Anders Büchern.   
  
Wie eine Katze war Tale zusammengerollt, mit den gefalteten Händen unter ihrem Ohr und schloss die Augen. Nur noch ein paar Tage, dann würde sie wieder mit Anders sprechen können. Sie freute sich wie eine Wahnsinnige auf diesen Tag.   


 

* * *

  
  
Gerechtigkeit ging auf Nummer Sicher, dass Tale eingeschlafen war - er hatte ihre vermeintlich sichere Schlafstätte mit einigen zerstäubten Valerianablättern bestäubt, damit sie ruhig in den Schlaf glitt, während er seinen Plan weiterschmiedete.   
  
Anders hatte bereits ein paar Male an diesem Tag versucht, zu ihm durchzudringen und hin und wieder hatte er seine Stimme vernommen, also wollte er keine Zeit verlieren. Der Magier hatte sich maßlos selbst überschätzt, als er behauptet hatte, er hätte mehr Kontrolle als ein mächtiges Wesen aus dem Nichts. Darüber empfand Gerechtigkeit absolute Zufriedenheit und ihm blieb genug Ruhe, das Mittel zu brauen. Es dauerte auch nicht lang, da kam ihm der süßliche Duft entgegen, den er kannte und erwartungsvoll kippte er das Gebräu in den Hals.   
  
Er fühlte sich stark wie noch nie und konnte endlich seine Bemühungen, Anders zu verdrängen, fallen lassen. Entspannung war ein wichtiger Prozess, der seinem Körper half, die Magie besser zu verarbeiten. Jetzt würde Anders so schnell nicht mehr ausbrechen können und er konnte diesen Körper behalten. Ein wenig Bedauern, seinem Freund so bald lebewohl zu sagen fühlte er zwar schon, aber das war nur halb so stark wie sein Wunsch nach Freiheit.  
  
Gerechtigkeit wollte all das ausleben, das ihm bisher verwehrt blieb und das er einige Jahre schon bei den Sterblichen hatte beobachten können. Nur, wenn diese schwachen Bedürfnisse und die Neugier aus seinem Kopf verschwanden, konnte er sich vollkommen auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren.   
  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und er ließ seinen Blick zum Himmel hinaufsteigen. Die Sterne breiteten sich in der Dunkelheit der Nacht aus, als wollten sie ihn endlich in diesem Leben begrüßen. Lang streckte er die Arme über den Kopf hinweg und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Nicht nur der Körper gehörte ihm. Wenn er wollte, konnte ihm die ganze Welt gehören.   
  
  


**Eluviesta, Tag 4**  
  
Gerechtigkeit war nicht einfach nur wütend. Er war erfüllt von Hass und das war das Todesurteil eines jeden Feindes. Damalige Revierstreitigkeiten im Nichts waren niemals zu Gunsten eines Angreifers ausgegangen und das würde auch in dieser Welt so bleiben.   
  
Er war nur für einen Augenblick eingenickt, war erschöpft von der andauernden Magie der letzten Tage gewesen, aber jetzt war er wach und auf Kriegsfuß. Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass er eine Minute die Augen zugemacht hatte und in der nächsten hatte ihn etwas hart am Kopf getroffen, was ihn zu Boden gehen ließ. Dunkel hatte er Tales Rufe gehört, dass sie ihre dreckigen Finger von ihr nehmen sollten, sonst würden sie etwas erleben, aber dann war er fort gegleitet in die Finsternis.   
  
Jetzt pochte nicht nur sein Kopf sondern auch die Ader an seinem Hals. Ohne einen Blick auf die Habseligkeiten zu werfen, die im Lager zerstreut lagen, ummantelte ihn weiße Magie und heraus trat ein muskulöser, zähne-fletschender Wolf mit klugen, dunklen Augen. Das rotbraune Fell stand ihm im Nacken hoch und er scharrte zu seinen Pfoten auf dem Boden, mit der langen Schnauze über den Boden schnüffelnd. Die Fährte hatte er im Nu aufgenommen und ein kehliges Knurren bließ weiße Wölkchen aus der Schnauze in die Luft.   
  
Seine Fährte war der Gestank der Angreifer und ihre Torheit, im Schnee Fußspuren zu hinterlassen ließen letztendendes keinen Zweifel offen. Er hatte sie knapp zwanzig Minuten später aufgespürt und legte sich in der Dunkelheit auf die Lauer. Zu gerne wäre er direkt auf sie losgegangen, aber er wollte wissen, wie viele es waren. Er nahm drei verschiedene Gerüche war und einen weiteren, der vermutlich von Tale stammte.   
  
Zwei Männer hielten Tale fest und banden sie an ein Holzkonstrukt, das nicht sonderlich stabil wirkte und einer von ihnen schürte das Feuer an.   
  
»Warum heult die Kleine denn nicht? Ist ja langweilig, wenn sie nur stumm dasitzt und keine Miene verzieht… ich hätte gerne eine gehabt, die ein bisschen mehr bettelt…«, hörte er einen sprechen und darauf die anderen beiden lachen.   
  
»Kann man nichts machen, Trunk, heutzutage muss man nehmen, was man kriegen kann. Wir hätten den Kerl auch mitnehmen sollen, den hätte man auch gebrauchen können. Vielleicht hätte er ja um sein Leben gebettelt.« Wieder lautes Lachen.   
  
Gerechtigkeit konnte erkennen, dass Tale zwar Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, sie aber keinen Laut von sich gab. Ihre Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst und sie hing schlaff an dem Konstrukt, die Arme über ihrem Kopf und ihre Füße an einem senkrechten Pfahl angebunden. Ihr war nun klar, wofür sie herhalten sollte, als einer der Männer sich vor sie stellte und sich selbstgefällig durch das Haar strich. »Eine Schönheit bist du zwar nicht, aber was solls. Es ist langweilig, sich immer nur mit den prüden Elfenmädchen zu vergnügen. Du hast wenigstens was auf den Rippen, Kleine.«  
  
Die Wolfsgestalt schlich lautlos um das Lager herum, auf der Suche nach einer guten Position zum Angreifen. Jeder von ihnen trug noch eine Waffe bei sich, die ihn im Zweifelsfall verletzen konnte und der schmierige Kerl, der vor Tale stand und sich mit einer Hand die Hose hinunter streifte hatte sogar einen Dolch in der Hand. »Du wirst jetzt schön nett zu mir sein, sonst muss ich dir ein bisschen wehtun. Aber vielleicht wirst du davon ja auch geil, wer weiß wie die Huren von heute so drauf sind.«   
  
Tale sagte kein Wort und Gerechtigkeit bewunderte sie dafür, denn sie war in einer lebensgefährlichen Situation, unbewaffnet, ohne die Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Er war weit genug vom Lager entfernt, um eine seiner Strategien auszuführen und ein kehliges Knurren raunte durch die Nacht.   
  
Die Männer schreckten zusammen und sahen in seine Richtung, einer von ihnen blaffte den anderen an, er solle sich sein Schwert schnappen und nachsehen. Darauf hatte Gerechtigkeit gehofft, denn sobald der Mann weit genug von den andern entfernt war, sprang er auf ihn zu und riss ihm die Kehle auf.  
  
Blut tropfte aus seinem Maul, während er eine Spur von seinem ersten Opfer bis ins Lager zog. Mit schockgeweiteten Augen starrten die Männer ihn an. Der Kerl, der Tale zuvor bedrängt hatte, war inzwischen wieder unten herum bekleidet und starrte ihn finster an.   
  
»Das gibts doch nicht, es gibt hier doch keine Köter…«, murmelte er seinem Mitstreiter zu. Er hielt seinen Dolch in der linken Hand, ziemlich nah an Tale, wie Gerechtigkeit bemerkte. Er konnte aber auch erkennen, dass sie den Dolch bereits in Augenschein genommen hatte und unbemerkt versuchte, ihre Füße aus dem dicken Seil zu befreien.   
  
Um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu behalten, brüllte Gerechtigkeit erneut und ließ seine Augen blau aufleuchten. Unheilvoll donnerte die Stimme zu den Männern hinüber. »Gerechtigkeit wird über euch kommen, da ihr es gewagt habt, einen unschuldigen Menschen zu bedrängen. Gerechtigkeit wird richten.« Dann sprang er auf den zweiten Mann zu, der auf der anderen Seite des Lagers stand, während Tale die Gelegenheit nutzte, ihren Fuß aus der Schlaufe befreite und nach dem Ferkel trat, der seinen Dolch aus den Fingern gleiten ließ.   
  
Er ließ sich jedoch dadurch nicht beeindrucken und bückte sich blitzschnell danach, obwohl Tale ihn trotzdem mit einem erneuten Tritt am Hals erwischte. Der Hüne hustete einmal und zog den Dolch zum Angriff. »Das war dein Untergang, kleine Hure«, echote er und grinste pervers.   
  
Gerechtigkeit biss indessen dem anderen ins Bein, sodass er der Länge nach in den Schnee fiel. Gerade wollte er ihm in den Nacken beißen, als er bemerkte, dass Tale sich dem anderen nicht entziehen konnte. Mit einem Sprung war er bei ihr und riss dem Hünen den Arm vom Körper. Blut spritzte aus dem Stumpf und Tale heulte auf, als es sie schwallartig besudelte.   
  
Ein zweiter Biss und der Anführer der Truppe hauchte sein Leben aus, während Gerechtigkeit sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte. Gerade wollte er sich umdrehen und dem letzten der drei den Todesstoß geben, als er Tale weinen hörte. »Warte… bitte…«   
  
Ohne zu zögern nahm er dem Toten den Dolch ab und befreite Tale von der Verrichtung. Sie glitt anstandslos in seine Arme und krallte sich in seiner Robe fest. Dass diese ebenso mit Blut getränkt war wie der Schnee unter ihnen, war ihr wohl ebenso gleichgültig wie ihm. Erst jetzt brach sie in Tränen aus und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Wenn er sich anstrengte, konnte er ihr ersticktes Wimmern in seiner Kleidung vernehmen und reflexartig streichelte er ihren Hinterkopf.  
  
Die Wut war restlos verpufft und hatte einem anderen Gefühl Platz geschaffen.    


**Eluviesta, Tag 5**  
  
Tale war nach gefühlten Stunden endlich eingeschlafen und Gerechtigkeit lehnte einige Meter entfernt an einem Baumstamm, die Schurkin jederzeit im Blick habend. Der Tag hatte ihn gleichermaßen erschöpft wie ein dumpfes Gefühl in seinem Inneren hinterlassen. Etwas, das er bis dato noch nicht kannte. Wann immer er das Gesicht dieser Frau studierte, kamen ihm genau zwei Dinge in den Sinn.   
  
Erstens: Sie war nicht so dumm, wie er angenommen hatte.  
  
Zweitens: Er empfand Mitgefühl für sie und das machte ihn zum größeren Narren, als er angenommen hatte.   
  
Obwohl er sich alle Mühe gab, ihr die Missachtung zu schenken, die sie augenscheinlich verdiente, arbeitete er mit ihr zusammen, statt wie geplant gegen sie. Das war ihm nach dem Vorfall mit den Angreifern bereits aufgefallen. Normalerweise hätte er sich nicht um das Leben dieser Frau scheren müssen, aber sein Kopf hatte ausgesetzt und war von Wut übermannt worden.   
  
Die Ereignisse in der Welt der Sterblichen, das Unrecht und die Ständeordnung hatte ihm viele Male Kummer bereitet, aber zum ersten Mal hatte er tatsächlich die Macht, etwas dagegen zu tun. Also war es für ihn wie selbstverständlich, davon übermannt zu werden. Aber das wollte er nicht.   
  
Er war der mächtige Geist Gerechtigkeit und stand über diesen Dingen. Man konnte ihn nicht einfach austricksen, man konnte nicht schneller, klüger, gerechter sein als er. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Anders viel zu lange bereits seinen Geist vergiftet hatte, aber er wollte darunter jetzt einen Schlussstrich ziehen.   
  
Kein Erbarmen mehr.   
Keine Freundlichkeiten.   
  
Jeder sollte bekommen, was er verdiente.


	6. Sechs

**Eluviesta, Tag 5**  
  
Tale öffnete irgendwann die Augen und bemerkte sogleich Gerechtigkeits stechenden Blick. Er sah sie an, als hätte sie irgendeine ansteckende Krankheit und überlegte dabei, wie man sie am einfachsten loswerden konnte. Einen Moment war sie am überlegen, ob und was sie sagen würde, aber dann rieb sie sich nur die Augen und stand wortlos auf. Behelfsmäßig hatte sie sich vor dem Schlafengehen von dem Blut reingewaschen, aber sie fühlte sich noch immer schmutzig.   
  
Die Stille um sie herum war nicht bedrückend und doch vermisste sie Anders. Er hätte sie gefragt, wie es ihr ginge und ob er etwas für sie tun könnte. Nicht, dass sie sein Angebot angenommen hätte, aber sie fühlte, dass etwas fehlte wenn Gerechtigkeit in seinem Körper war.   
  
Unschlüssig warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter, während sie sich ein paar Leinentücher schnappte, die sie zum Waschen benötigte. Sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis ihm mitzuteilen, wohin sie ging, also machte sie sich wortlos auf den Weg zur kleinen Wasserquelle, die unweit von ihrem Lager entfernt war. Das kühle Nass plätscherte fröhlich vor sich hin und wurde nur vereinzelt von einigen größeren Steinen daran gehindert, ein großer Wasserstrom zu werden.   
  
Langsam tauchte sie ihre Finger in das Wasser und formte mit ihren Händen ein kleines Becken, aus dem Wasser an ihren Armen hinab auf ihre Oberschenkel tropfte. Unweigerlich musste sie an das Blut denken, das aus den Wunden des schmierigen Kerls pulsiert war und das sie benetzt hatte. Noch immer lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter bei dem Gedanken und sie schloss die Augen, um die Bilder aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.   
  
Immerhin hatte sie Schlimmeres in ihrem Leben gesehen. Sie hatte ihren Bruder durch die Verderbnis verloren und Lean ebenfalls beinahe. Die Dinge, die ihr dabei zugestoßen waren, hatten sie nie besonders beschäftigt, weil sie sich immer mehr um andere Menschen Gedanken gemacht hatte. Das letzte Mal, dass sie sich ernsthaft um sich selbst gesorgt hatte, waren keine körperlichen Beschwerden gewesen. Keine Wunde heilte so schlecht wie die Liebe. Das Herz hatte seinen eigenen Heilungsprozess und Tale hatte sich endlich wieder erholt.   
  
Sie dachte, dass nach diesem Schmerz sie nichts auf der Welt mehr aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Alle Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten waren in Sicherheit, in weiter Entfernung zu ihr, wo ihr eigenes Unglück diese Menschen nicht erreichen konnte.   
  
Jetzt geschah es wieder. Anders war in ihr Leben getreten und hatte sich bereits in ihrem Herzen eingenistet. Er hatte den Platz für sich beansprucht, den ein anderer ohne Wertschätzung freigemacht hatte, weil ihm andere Dinge im Leben wichtiger waren. Aber ihr kam es so vor, als hätte Anders die Mauern eingerissen, die sie darum gebaut hatte und er hatte diesen Platz erstaunlich gemütlich gemacht. Bildhaft gesprochen stand ein gemütlicher Sessel an einem warmen Karminfeuer und eine warme Decke umhüllte sie, während sie dem Knacken des Feuers lauschte. Anders beobachtete sie vom Türrahmen aus und lächelte selig zu ihr hinüber.   
  
Das Wasser spiegelte Tales nachdenkliches Gesicht wider und sie erschrak beinahe bei dem Ausdruck, der sich in ihre Augen gestohlen hatte. Anders war nicht da, Gerechtigkeit hatte diesen Körper übernommen und sie konnte doch nicht davon absehen, dass das Blut sie auch daran erinnerte, wie Gerechtigkeit ihr gestern wie ein Held zur Hilfe gekommen war, als sie beinahe ihr Leben hatte vor sich vorbeiziehen sehen.   
  
Das waren Anders Augen und seine Nase, die blonden Haare aus dem Zopf gefallen und in sein schweißnasses Gesicht hängend, wie er sie schockiert anstarrte und sie fest an ihn drückte. Sie konnte es nicht vergessen. Da war etwas in seinen Augen gewesen, dass sie soeben in den ihren wiedererkannt hatte.  
  
Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder… für eine Sekunde hatten die Augen blau aufgeleuchtet und sie mit einem fremdartigen Ausdruck taxiert. Ein Gebärdenspiel, das sie fasziniert hatte und ihre Tränen versiegelt hatten. Ob Gerechtigkeit wusste, dass er diese Reaktion verursacht hatte? Vielleicht war er deshalb so schweigsam. Zwischen den Bäumen am hellichten Tag wagte sich kein Wesen des Waldes hervor. Die schrecklichen Dinge des Morgens waren nicht unentdeckt geblieben.   


**Eluviesta, Tag 5**  
  
»Wir müssen weiter…«, ertönte Gerechtigkeits Stimme und holte Tale aus den Gedanken. Sie hatte eine Weile schon starr am Wasser gestanden und die Finger in die klare Flüssigkeit geschoben, dabei zugesehen wie ein sanfter Strom ihre Finger leitete und ab und an verloren zwischen den Bäumen hergestarrt. »Wir haben ein Ziel und diese Wälder sind gefährlich.«   
  
»Nur noch einen Augenblick…«, begann Tale, doch der Geist unterbrach sie.   
  
»Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Ihr dort versucht, aber Ihr stehlt mir meine wertvolle Zeit.« Gerechtigkeits Stimme war unbarmherzig. »Fünf Tage bleiben mir in dieser Gestalt und ich vergeude sie nicht wegen Euch.«   
  
»Das ist doch…«, wollte die Schurkin insistieren, doch erneut kam er ihr zuvor.   
  
»Ihr könnt mich entweder begleiten oder hier weiter Däumchen drehen. Aber ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass es Anders nicht gefallen wird, wenn ich Euch hier zurücklasse, also habt bitte den Anstand Euch meinem Vorschlag zu öffnen, Tale Silver.« Ohne ihr auch nur den Hauch einer Gelegenheit zur Antwort zu geben, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und stampfte voran.   
  
Verständnislos sah Tale ihm hinterher, das wusste er, weil er einen kurzen Blick über die Schultern warf. Er hatte sich geschworen, sie fortan anders zu behandeln, als es die letzten Tage der Fall gewesen war. Er wollte mehr sein, wie er wirklich war und sich nicht durch den Menschen verderben lassen, mit dem er einen Körper teilte. Immerhin war er nun der Befehlshaber, auch wenn das weder Anders noch Tale wirklich bewusst war.   


 

 

* * *

  
  
Eines musste er der Schurkin wirklich lassen… sie hatte sich kein einziges Mal beschwert, seit sie erneut losgezogen waren. Wort und anstandslos hatte sie ihre Habseligkeiten geschultert und war hinter ihm hergelaufen. Nicht ein einziger Ton war ihrer Kehle entwichen und sie wirkte seltsam reserviert, das bemerkte Gerechtigkeit nebenbei.   
  
Kopfschüttelnd beschleunigte er seine Schritte, er wollte endlich aufhören darüber nachzudenken, wie sich dieser Mensch fühlte oder worüber sie nachdachte. Ihm sollte nicht bei jedem Seitenblick auf sie eine Möglichkeit einfallen, wie er sie in ein Gespräch verwickeln konnte, denn das wollte er nicht.   
  
Trotzdem bemerkte er, dass sie nur unmerklich hinter ihm zurückblieb und den Kopf gesenkt hielt. Warum nahm sie es einfach hin? Warum machte sie ihren Standpunkt nicht deutlich? Er vermisste beinahe, dass sie ihm keine Widerworte gab. Er…   
  
»Wenn wir Glück haben, erreichen wir heute Nacht ein Dorf, das auf der Karte eingezeichnet ist«, ließ er verlauten und widerstand dem Drang, seinen Kopf zu neigen und Tale dabei anzuschauen. Er wartete auf eine Erwiderung von ihr, doch als er sich umdrehte, lag sie mit dem Kopf voran im Schnee, die Arme neben ihrem Körper, so als hätte sie den Sturz nicht einmal mit ihren Gliedmaßen abfedern können.   
  
»Tale, steht auf… Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitp…« Gerade wollte er sie an ihrem Arm hochzerren, als sie schlaff in den Schnee zurücksank. Eine furchtbare Ahnung im Hinterkopf kniete er sich neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme. Ihren Oberkörper legte er auf seine Oberschenkel und stützte sie mit seinen Armen und seinem eigenen Körper so gut es ihm eben gelang.   
  
Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Gesicht gerötet und Atem kam stoßweise begleitet von kleinen Wölkchen aus ihrem Mund. »Tale!«, murmelte er, begleitet von einem Keuchen ihrerseits. Hilflos schüttelte er sie und rief immerzu ihren Namen. »Wacht endlich auf! Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach einschlafen!«   
  
Ein gequälter Ausdruck legte sich über ihr Gesicht und ihre Stirn kräuselte sich. »Entzündung…«, brachte sie stammelnd hervor, bevor sie in seinen Armen erneut die Körperspannung verlor und gegen ihn sank.   


**Tag X**  
  
Eine tiefe Schwärze hatte sie wie die Umarmung einer Mutter umfangen und vereinzelt leuchteten eine Handvoll Sterne auf, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sich das nicht nur in ihrem Kopf, sondern vor ihren Augen abspielte.   
  
Einen Moment war sie am überlegen, wie sie hergekommen war, aber nur ganz nebelhaft kamen ihr andere Bilder in den Kopf. Es war fast so, als wollte der Erbauer nicht, dass sie sich an die Ereignisse des vergangen Tages erinnerte.   
  
Sie wusste, dass sie aufwachen musste.   
  
Aufwachen… da war diese Wärme, die tröstliche Dunkelheit um sie herum, die alle Sorgen verschluckte. Warum sollte sie aufwachen? Erinnerungen an ein stetiges Pochen kamen ihr in den Sinn. Warum sollte sie sich selbst Schmerz zufügen wollen, wenn diese Welt doch so friedlich war?   
  
Hier war nichts und niemand, um den sie sich Sorgen musste und weder Krankheiten, noch Tod, keine Templer, keine Magier, keine Dunkle Brut.   
  
Alle guten und schlechten Erinnerungen konnte sie fortschieben und einfach im Moment leben… der Nebel sorgte dafür, dass sie auch wirklich allein war. Sie konnte nichts versauen, sie brauchte niemandem zu helfen. Einmal im Leben konnte sie den Augenblick für sich genießen…   
  
Allein.   
  
Was brachte ihr die Stille, wenn sie die mit niemandem teilen konnte?   
  
Niemand, den sie verletzen konnte. Niemand, der sie verletzen konnte.   
  
Lean fehlte ihr.   
  
Aber die war auch nicht in Kirkwall bei ihr gewesen.   
  
Ihr Bruder hatte in der anderen Welt gelebt.   
  
Aber er war jetzt tot.   
  
Derjenige, nach dem ihr Herz verlangte, war nicht hier.  
  
Anders… war nicht er selbst. Auch drüben nicht. Er war Gerechtigkeit gewichen und es schien ihm egal zu sein, dass sie ihm eine Lösung versprach, bei der er ebenso glücklich sein konnte. Seit sie von der Existenz dieses Geistes wusste, wollte sie ihm helfen, so wie sie allen Wesen helfen wollte, aber niemand hatte ihre Hilfe so vehement abgelehnt wie Gerechtigkeit.   
  
Es machte sie wütend. In dieser tröstliche Umarmung konnte sie ihrer Wut einmal Ausdruck verleihen. Dieser arrogante Kerl erlaubte sich ein Urteil über sie und stigmatisierte sein Menschenbild. Er wollte ihr unterjubeln, dass sie ihm nicht helfen würde, weil sie Anders wollte, aber das stimmte so nicht. Sie wollte ihm von sich aus helfen und alte Freunde vereinen, dass ein jeder von ihnen wieder das Gefühl hatte, Kontrolle über sein eigenes Leben zu haben. Aber offenbar wollte Gerechtigkeit diesen Umstand nicht wahrnehmen.   
  
Langsam spürte Tale, wie etwas in ihr sich öffnete. Wie ein kleiner Samen, der das Tageslicht spüren wollte, manifestierte sich die Abbildung eines schmalen Risses vor ihr, aus dem langsam aber beständig eine grüne Knospe wuchs. Erst langsam und dann majestätisch wuchs sie in die Höhe und streckte dann Blätter in alle Richtungen aus.   
  
Plötzlich fühlte sie das einnehmende Bedürfnis, sich ebenso wie der Samen nach der Sonne auszustrecken und die Dunkelheit wurde erdrückend. Sie war kalt und unpersönlich. Sie war eine Falle, der sie entkommen konnte, wenn sie es nur wollte. Mit einem Ziel in ihrem Herzen wie dieser Samen, der das Licht sehen wollte… sie könnte alles erreichen.   
  
Jedes noch so weit entfernte Ziel und der Nebel war keine undurchdringbare Mauer. Sie musste nur das Feuer in ihrem Herzen entzünden und ihrem Pfad folgen.   
  
Sie musste eines klarstellen. Gerechtigkeit war nicht ihr Feind.


	7. Sieben

**Eluvierta, Tag 8**  
  
Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war er sofort hellwach. Die Sonne hatte vor einigen Stunden die Welt in ihr wunderschönstes Licht getaucht und Gerechtigkeit hatte sich gefragt, wie viele Tage vergingen mögen, bis Tale Silver die Augen öffnete. Fest überzeugt davon, ihr schwacher sterblicher Körper hätte seinen Dienst auf ewig versagt, saß er nun an ihrem Bett und beugte sich über sie, als sie die Augen aufschlug.  
  
»Ihr lebt!« Ungläubig waren die seinen aufgerissen und ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.   
  
Ja, er hatte sie ignorieren wollen und er wollte sie spüren lassen, dass er sie dafür hasste, dass sie eine Welt ohne ihn wollte, aber er konnte es nicht. In diesem Moment überflutete ihn ein Gefühl von Wärme und Glückseligkeit und er hätte sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen.   
  
Es hätte ihm gleichgültig sein müssen, er hätte sich über ihre Schwäche amüsieren sollen. Er hätte weiterziehen sollen, hinaus in die weite Welt und alles hinter sich lassen, nicht dieses Ziel verfolgen, das sie ausgewählt hatten um ihn von dieser Welt zu tilgen.   
  
Gerechtigkeit wollte nicht gehen. Er wollte bleiben, hier, in diesem Moment wollte er bei Tale bleiben. Er wollte ihre Hand nehmen und ihr Gesicht streicheln, weil sie lebte und…  
  
»Anders?«, flüsterte sie und ihre Augenlider flatterten unruhig.   
  
»Ja«, antwortete er gedankenverloren und biss sich dann auf die Lippen. »Ihr lebt…«, wiederholte er schließlich und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn.   
  
»Wie schön…«, murmelte Tale und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.   
  
Gerechtigkeit schluckte und ließ von ihr ab. Schwäche.  »Ich bin nicht…«, wollte er sagen, aber Tale Schnitt ihm das Wort ab.   
  
»Ich bin so froh, dass Ihr zurück seid«, stöhnte sie vor sich hin und ihm versagte die Stimme.  
  
Es gab Momente, da sah man das Leben so klar wie noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben. Sie waren so bedeutsam, weil sie einem den Boden unter den Füßen wegrissen und man in die Unendlichkeit hinabglitt, bis man sich irgendwann bewusst war, was man verloren hatte und was wirklich zählte.   
  
Dieser Moment war einer ebensolcher, mit denen Gerechtigkeit ganz sicher nicht gerechnet hätte. Anders hatte seine Sicht auf die Welt häufig geschildert, seit sie eins waren und nie hatte der Geist verstanden, wie Anders etwas so Abstraktes greifen und herbeisehnen konnte.   
  
Wichtig gewesen waren ihm die Fakten, die Sterblichen, die litten weil ein anderer seine Macht ausnutzte. Er wollte Gerechtigkeit über diese Welt bringen, die am Abgrund stand und ihrer Aufgabe nicht gewachsen war. Oft war er wütend geworden und hatte Anders gezwungen, aufzuwachen und sich mit den Problemen zu befassen, die er für richtig erachtete. Niemals im Leben hätte er geglaubt dass es einen Moment geben würde, an dem er diese Entscheidung je bereute. Aber er tat es. Jetzt.   
  
Jetzt da Tale aufwachte und diese absolut banale Krankheit über sich gebracht hatte, die niemanden umbringen konnte.   
  
Der Zeitpunkt war ungünstig gewesen. Er war von seiner Wut Tale gegenüber nicht selbst überzeugt und hatte sich eingeredet, er wüsste ganz genau was er zu tun hatte. Wie falsch er doch lag.   
  
Tale wischte sich über die schweißnasse Stirn und lächelte ihn zufrieden aber erschöpft an. »Hast du mich heilen wollen, oder warum…« Sie keuchte, weil die Schmerzen sie noch immer im Griff hatten.   
  
»Er wollte Euch retten… darum…« Gerechtigkeit fand seine Lüge beinahe vorwitzig, aber er wollte nur einen Augenblick so tun als ob… »Gerechtigkeit konnte Euch doch nicht sterben lassen.« 

  
  
**Eluviesta, Tag 8**  
  
Tale schob sich den Holzlöffel mit der Suppe in den Mund und genoss, wie die warme Flüssigkeit ihren Hals hinab in ihren Magen floss. Anders saß vor ihr und starrte sie bereits seitdem sie aufgestanden war, eindringlich an und sie versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen, weil er sie erröten ließ.   
  
Entweder war er enttäuscht, weil er sein Versprechen mit Gerechtigkeit nicht einhalten konnte oder es störte ihn, dass sie drei ganze Tage zurücklagen. Vielleicht… In dem hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins kam ein leiser Zweifel auf, dass er einfach froh war, dass sie wohlauf war und sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befand.   
  
Wenn sie Anders erneut ertappte, wie er sie anstarrte und dieser für einige Sekunden wegsah, lächelte sie über die Situation. Ihre Gefühle für Anders waren ernst, sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Aber wie es um ihn stand, das wusste sie nicht.   
  
Ihm sah man selten seine Gedanken an und sein Interesse galt nach wie vor den Magiern, denen er helfen wollte. Veyt hatte ihr oft gesagt, dass man ihr an der Nasenspitze ansah was sie dachte. Sie wünschte sich dasselbe für Anders.   
  
Andererseits hatte sie in den vergangenen Tagen ein anderes Gefühl, dass der Verliebtheit ebenbürtig war.   
  
In ihrem Kopf konnte sie diesen Gedanken gefahrenlos aussprechen, dachte sie.   
  
Es war Gerechtigkeit, der ihr nicht mehr aus dem Sinn ging. In ihrem Fiebertraum hatte sie ihn so deutlich vor sich gesehen, wie er aus blauen Augen unverhohlen zu ihr hinüberstarrte und sich sorgte, weil sie nicht aufwachen wollte.   
  
Sie hatte eine Stimme im Kopf, die Anders ähnlich war, doch mit einem Hauch Gerechtigkeit in sich, dass sie sich gerade sicher genug sein konnte, dass nicht der rebellische Magier, sondern der Geist sie ausgesprochen hatte.   
  
Und nicht nur das. Gerechtigkeit hatte auf das Privileg verzichtet, Vorherrscher über Anders Körper zu sein, damit man sie heilen konnte. Das war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, denn bisher war sie davon ausgegangen, dass Gerechtigkeit sie bestenfalls hasste.   
  
Aber er hatte etwas für sie übrig. Äußerst merkwürdig.   
  
Der Gedanke daran hinterließ bereits eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Gerechtigkeit war ein Geist und der konnte nicht lieben. Ihm waren von Natur aus solche Gefühle nicht gegeben worden, andererseits konnte Gerechtigkeit hassen. Anders hatte ihn beeinflusst, so wie er möglicherweise Anders.   
  
»Sagt mal… ist es möglich, einen Geist zu verändern? Bewusst oder unbewusst?«, fragte sie, nachdem sie die Suppe geleert hatte.   
  
»Ja, das ist es. Wenn man ihm seiner Aufgabe beraubt, verwandeln sich Geister in ihre dämonischen Ebenbilder«, antwortete Anders schlicht.   
  
»Aber… wenn sie sich nicht in Dämonen verwandeln… ich meine… könntet Ihr Gerechtigkeit verändern? Sein rechtschaffenes Wesen umkehren oder… andere Gefühle in ihm wecken?« Sie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, worauf sie hinauf wollte.   
  
»Warum sollte jemand einen gerechten Geist umkehren wollen?«   
  
»In der Theorie, Anders.«   
  
»Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass jemand mit der geistigen Verbundenheit von mir und… Gerechtigkeit ganz sicher zwangsläufig vom anderen lernt. Dinge, die man bisher nicht kannte, lernt man von seinem Wirt. Es ist so wie ein Schüler. Als würde man seinem Meister folgen und von ihm lernen. Dinge, die es in ihrer derartigen Form im Nichts nicht gab, können dennoch in der Welt der Sterblichen erlernt werden«, mutmaßte Anders und ein Lächeln legte sich über seine Lippen.  
  
»Gerechtigkeit beschäftigt Euch wohl, hm?«, fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu und bemerkte, wie Tale errötete.  
  
»Er hat sich Sorgen um mich gemacht. Ich suche nach wie vor nach einer friedlichen Methode, euch zwei zu trennen ohne den anderen zu verletzen«, insistierte sie und verschluckte sich dabei beinahe an ihrem eigenen Speichel, so tief war sie in Gedanken versunken.   
  
»Wenn das der einzige Grund ist…« Anders lächelte süffisant und strich sich dann durch das Haar. »Fühlt Ihr Euch fit genug, um bald aufzubrechen? Das Haus der alten Frau ist nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt. Wir waren bisher gut zu Fuß.«   
  
»Ich bin fit, Anders. Immerhin habt Ihr mich doch geheilt. Die Temperatur ist abgeklungen und die Erschöpfung wird bald weichen.« Tale schob die Schüssel vor sich hin. »Meinetwegen können wir sofort losziehen.«  


**Eluviesta, Tag 10**  
  
Die Hütte wirkte von außen nicht wirklich gemütlich musste Gerechtigkeit feststellen und die wildwuchernden Sträucher um sie herum trugen nicht dazu bei, dass es bewohnt aussah. Er musste gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen, denn das einzige, was ihn anfangs an dieser Reise gereizt hatte, war die Vorstellung, dass eine einzige alte Frau sich jahrelang Templer vom Hals gehalten hatte, ohne dass man ihre Freiheit einschränken konnte.   
  
Ihn interessierte das ›Wie‹ und Tale wollte in Erfahrung bringen, wie man einen Geist von einem Wirt trennte, aber da Gerechtigkeit nach wie vor das Sagen in diesem Körper hatte, blieb ihm die volle Kontrolle. Er wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie sich Anders Gedanken anhörten, so gut hatte der Trank gewirkt und er hatte noch mehr davon gebraut.   
  
Tale klopfte mehrfach an der morschen, alten Tür und sah ihn dann mit gekräuselter Stirn an. »Sie öffnet nicht…«, sagte sie enttäuscht und nestelte im gleichen Atemzug an ihrem Gürtel, an dem ein Dietrich hing. »Ihr seid mein Zeuge, wir hatten keine andere Wahl als einzubrechen.« Dann grinste sie vor sich hin und machte sich ans Werk.   
  
Gerechtigkeit bewunderte Tale für ihren Einfallsreichtum. Er hätte die Tür einfach aus den Angeln gesprengt, doch andererseits wusste Tale dann, dass er Gerechtigkeit war und nicht Anders. Er durfte keine Magie wirken, sonst würden die braunen Augen den blauen, leuchtenden weichen. Also nickte er nur zustimmend und lächelte, um die Farce weiter aufrecht zu halten.   
  
Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete sich die Tür und Tale schob sie ein Stück weit offen, um dem Licht die Gelegenheit zu geben, den Weg vor ihnen zu beleuchten.   
  
Es war dunkel und roch modrig. Die Schurkin schob den Dietrich wieder an Ort und Stelle, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm herum und fragte: »Könnt Ihr Feuer machen? Man sieht ja die Hand vor Augen nicht!«  
  
»Besser nicht, falls sie anwesend ist könnte sie es als Angriff werten«, log Gerechtigkeit und sah sich draußen um. »Trockenes Holz… ah, da…« Er kramte einen Augenblick im Rucksack und holte die Feuersteine hervor, mit denen er eine provisorische Fackel entzündete, die er dann Tale reichte.   
  
Sie suchten die kleine Hütte von vorne nach hinten ab, aber es gab keine Anzeichen, dass hier noch jemand lebte und die Stille war unheimlich.   
  
Schlussendlich, als sie sich sicher waren, dass niemand anwesend war, ließ sich Tale frustriert auf einen Stuhl vor dem erloschenen Kamin nieder und warf die Fackel hinein, die sofort einige alte Papiere in Brand steckte und schließlich auf altes Holz überging und Wärme spendete.   
  
»Scheint, als wären wir ein wenig zu spät. Hier ist niemand…«, murmelte sie vor sich hin und lehnte sich zurück.   
  
Gerechtigkeit ließ seinen Blick schweifen und fand auf einer Art Schreibtisch einige Dokumente, die ungeordnet verteilt waren. Die Holzschubkästen waren aus dem Schreibtisch herausgezogen und alles was sich vermutlich darin befunden hatte, lag drum herum verteilt.   
  
»Hier scheint schon lange niemand gewesen sein«, bemerkte er und hob ein Blatt in die Höhe. »Ein Tagebucheintrag von vor vier Jahren. Und auch sonst scheint die Hütte wirklich verlassen. Jemand hat sogar bereits versucht die Wertsachen zu stehlen.« Nachdenklich hielt Gerechtigkeit den Tagebucheintrag ins Licht.   
  
»Geliebtes Tagebuch«, las Gerechtigkeit vor.  
  
»Heute ist der fünfte Todestag meiner Tochter. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass sie so jung versterben musste. Unsere Magie hat uns verflucht und mich dazu gezwungen, ihr Leben zu beenden. Ich habe den anderen gesagt, ich hätte ihr das Leben gerettet, aber das war gelogen. Stattdessen habe ich meine geliebte Tochter ermordet, um meine Fehlbarkeit zu vertuschen. Sie war besessen von diesem Dämon der Wolllust. Mir blieb keine andere Wahl. An ihrem sechsten Todestag werde ich mich umbringen.   
Ich hoffe, dass sie genug Zeit hatte, mir zu vergeben und dass ihre Seele beim Erbauer weilt. Er darf mich nicht Länger von meiner Tochter trennen.«   
  
Enttäuscht ließ er das Pergament sinken und warf es schließlich ins Feuer. »Eine Verschwendung«, murmelte er nur und bemerkte, wie Tale vor sich hinstarrte.   
  
»Ich habe dir Hoffnungen gemacht, es tut mir Leid«, flüsterte die Schurkin und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, sichtlich erschöpft. Ein frustriertes Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, dem ein leises Schluchzen folgte. Sie weinte.   
  
Gerechtigkeit war überrascht. Bisher hatte er nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass Tale eine weinerliche Frau war, aber die Reise hatte sie wohl deutlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Ratlos legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Wir finden eine andere Gelegenheit.«   
  
»Ich weiß wie sehr Ihr eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden wolltet…«, stieß Tale hervor und mit einem Mal wirkte sie so aufgebracht, dass es Gerechtigkeit regelrecht überraschte und er von ihr fortwich.   
  
»Ich habe es satt, dass man dauernd auf Granit stößt und an seine Grenzen. Einmal nur will ich, dass etwas funktioniert, wie man es geplant hatte. Einmal nur will ich, dass wir unserem Ziel einen Schritt näher kommen. Ich wollte Euch und Gerechtigkeit die Gelegenheit geben, Eure Zwistigkeiten beiseite zu legen… Mir kam der Gedanke, dass Ihr Euch vielleicht zu schätzen lernt, wenn der Tag kommt, an dem man Euch trennen kann.« Sie schluchzte laut und stieß dabei wütend den Stuhl um. »Ich wollte Euch etwas Gutes tun, weil Ihr immer so gut zu mir seid und ich die Behandlung eigentlich nicht verdient habe. Verdammt, ich wollte doch nur einmal etwas von dem zurückgeben, das Ihr mir jedes Mal gebt, Anders.«   
  
Gerechtigkeit blickte starr auf den Boden und ließ sich Tales Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Sie wollte ihn also nicht gewaltsam aus dieser Welt fortreißen? Dann gab es wirklich keinen Grund sie zu hassen. Er atmete tief ein. »Tale…«  
  
»Nein, sagt jetzt nichts. Mir selber komme ich schon blöd genug vor für meine naiven Wünsche«, entgegnete die Schurkin und wich von ihm zurück. »Ich brauche einen Moment für mich.«


	8. Acht

**Eluviesta, Tag 10**  
  
In Gerechtigkeits Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken umher. Er wollte Tale dafür küssen, dass sie ihn so hinters Licht geführt hatte. Ihren Plan hatte sie meisterlich vor ihm verborgen und er war verzückt, dass eine so rechtschaffene und hilfsbereite Frau wie sie eben doch ihre Geheimnisse hatte.   
  
Vor vielen Wochen noch hatte er sie für langweilig befunden und  Rachepläne geschmiedet, doch jetzt, wie sie da so vor ihm stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und das Gesicht in tiefe Sorgenfalten gelegt, da fehlten ihm die Worte. Sie wollte ihn retten, nicht zerstören, wie er die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte.  
  
»Tale, es tut mir Leid.«   
  
Sie sah zu ihm auf und Verwirrung war in ihrem Blick zu lesen.   
  
»Warum tut es Euch Leid? Ich habe die Fährte aufgenommen und es ist meine Schuld, dass dieses lose Ende auf uns wartete.«   
  
»Ihr habt doch nur getan, was Ihr für richtig befunden habt.« Er zuckte die Schultern und ging langsam, Schritt für Schritt auf Tale zu, betrachtete sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Gerechtigkeit wollte diese Scharade nicht länger aufrecht erhalten. Nach ihrem Geständnis wollte er sie nicht länger belügen.  
  
»Ihr habt ein wirklich kluges Köpfchen für eine Sterbliche. Und nicht jeder Funken Hilfsbereitschaft an Euch ist schlecht. Ihr habt selbst einen Platz in Eurem Herzen für einen rachsüchtigen Geist, der sich immer wieder schlecht und respektlos Euch gegenüber gibt.« Gerechtigkeit lächelte. »Vielleicht ist es töricht, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen, weil ich von diesen Dingen eigentlich keine Ahnung habe und mein Wirt ein ebenso großer Dummkopf ist.« Er konnte sehen, wie die Schurkin langsam aber sicher verstand und die Luft anzuhalten schien. Eine letzte Träne lief über ihre Wange, ehe sie diese fortwischte  
  
»Gerechtigkeit…«, keuchte Tale und richtete sich auf, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein. »Ihr seid Gerechtigkeit, nicht wahr?«   
  
»Ich bin es«, antwortete er. Plötzlich fühlte er sich nackt und verletzlich. Ob sie ihm seine Lüge übelnehmen würde? »Es war mir unangenehm… euch zu unterbrechen nachdem ihr so euphorisch wart und Euch nach Anders zurückgesehnt hat. Ihr wart noch nicht bei Kräften, darum habe ich Euch nicht aufgeklärt.« Unsicherheit machte sich in ihm breit, denn er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie Tale tatsächlich reagieren würde. Für gewöhnlich würde sie ihm vermutlich verzeihen, doch jetzt, in diesem fragilen Zustand…   
  
»Ich wusste es.«  
  
Gerechtigkeit musste sich verhört haben und hob fragend den Kopf, um in ihrem Gesicht Anzeichen für Wut oder ähnliches zu finden. »Bitte?«  
  
»Mir war klar, dass Ihr es seid. Erst war es nur eine Ahnung, aber Anders und Ihr seid schließlich doch unterschiedlicher, als Ihr denkt«, murmelte Tale und begann damit, ihre Finger zu kneten. Dem Blick des Geistes wich sie jedoch aus. »Es hat mir nichts ausgemacht. Ich schätze Eure Anwesenheit sehr. Außerdem habe ich gemerkt, dass Ihr es für mich getan habt, was mich sehr glücklich gemacht hat.«   
  
Gerechtigkeit spürte, wie ob des Kompliments seine Wangen heiß wurden. Er war es nicht gewohnt, seine Person im Mittelpunkt zu spüren, besonders nicht, wenn es um positive Gefühle ging. Zu lange schon gewöhnte er sich daran, der ungewollte Ballast zu sein und ein Parasit für Anders. Jetzt allerdings durchflutete ihn ein gänzlich anderes Gefühl, das er so nur von Anders kannte und bisher nie nachvollziehen konnte.   
  
Er wusste, dass Tale es verursacht hatte und was es möglicherweise bedeutete, auch wenn er es noch nicht verstand. Wieso konnte sie ein so flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen auslösen und seinen Körper zum Erzittern bringen? Stand er nicht über diesen irdischen Gefühlen? Dabei war er längst darüber hinweg, sie von sich stoßen zu wollen. Viel lieber wollte er Tale berühren und sie in seine Arme schließen. Ihr auf eine gänzlich neue Art seine Zuneigung zeigen, die er unweigerlich für sie verspürte.   
  
Sie war keine Magierin und dennoch hatte sie einen Zauber auf ihn gewirkt, gegen den er machtlos war. Und obwohl Machtlosigkeit mit Versagen verbunden war, konnte er daran in diesem Augenblick nichts schlechtes finden. Wenn er dafür Tale haben konnte, würde er gerne noch häufiger verlieren. Mit ihr an seiner Seite schien das gar kein so schreckliches Schicksal zu sein. Mit ihrer Zielstrebigkeit und seinem Willen würden sie die Ungerechtigkeit von dieser Welt tilgen.  
  
Sie würde ihm andere Wege aufzeigen, die ihn ebenso zum Ziel führen konnten. Einzig der Gedanke, sie mit Anders teilen zu müssen, stieß ihm säuerlich auf, doch das war für diesen Moment eine Empfindung zu viel. »Ihr seid unglaublich, Tale«, sagte er schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Finger und wischte die Spur der Tränen von ihren Wangen. »Ich werde Euch jetzt küssen, damit Ihr begreift, dass ich Euch nichts davon übel nehme.«   
  
Und sie ließ es geschehen.   
  
Seine Lippen trafen auf ihre und dann schloss er seine Augen in freudiger Erwartung. Ein warmes, kribbliges Gefühl durchzuckte ihn und ließ sein Herz im Brustkorb wie wild klopfen. Unter seinen Lippen bewegten sich die von Tale und ihre Arme lagen in seinem Nacken verschränkt, mit ihrem Körper dicht an ihn gepresst. Gerechtigkeit ließ daraufhin von Tales Gesicht ab und umschlang mit seinen Armen ihre Taille. Sie waren sich so nah wie noch nie zuvor und ein wahres Feuerwerk der Gefühle umfing ihn wie eine weiche Decke. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er endlich das Ziel erreicht, auf das er so lang hingearbeitet hatte, aber nicht wusste, wie nah er ihm schon gekommen war.   
  
Merkwürdig dachte er, als er von Tale abließ und ihr Verlangen, das ihm bisher noch nie so aufgefallen war, bemerkte. Ihre Lippen waren rosig und mit einer schnellen Bewegung feuchtete sie diese an, als hoffte sie auf einen erneuten Kuss.   
  
»Wie…« Tale kam nicht dazu, ihre Frage auszuformulieren, weil Gerechtigkeit sie auf eine sehr charmante - und effektive - Art zum Schweigen brachte. Doch sie schien sich daran nicht zu stören, sondern ließ ihre Hände zärtlich über seine Brust wandern. Obwohl sie kein Wort sagte, verstand er sie. Im Gegensatz zu Anders klammerte er sich nicht an törichten Worten fest. Für ihn waren Taten mehr wert als lieblos dahin gesagte, erzwungene Nettigkeiten.   
  
Tales Reaktion war ihm Lohn genug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das wars schon mit der Geschichte. Das letzte fehlende Kapitel ist mehr ein Epilog und gibt einen Ausblick, was aus der ganzen Anders/Tale/Gerechtigkeitssache werden könnte. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!


	9. Neun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel spielt in einer nicht näher bezeichneten Zukunft.
> 
> Joyce, die in diesem Kapitel erwähnt wird, ist die Tochter, die Anders und Tale auf der Krankenstation gefunden haben und zusammen aufziehen.

Anders ließ Tale auf dem Bett nieder und kniete sich dann über sie, während sie ihre Finger in seinem Haar vergrub. »Das war ganz schön unanständig von dir«, kicherte sie, als er seine Hand schon wieder unter ihr Leinenhemd schob.   
  
»Du hast mich doch gereizt mit deinen wiegenden Hüften. Ich konnte nicht anders, als dich einfach zu entführen«, grinste Anders in ihren Kuss hinein und küsste dann Tales Hals abwärts, bis er an dem Hemd angekommen war und es für störend befand.   
  
Tale konnte seinen Blick wohl deuten, denn sie zog sich auf dem Bett etwas zurück, bis an den Kopfende des Bettes und entledigte sich dann ihres Oberteils, bevor Anders zu ihr aufholen konnte und seine Hände über ihre wohlgeformten Brüste wandern ließ.   
  
»Das ist also deine Ausrede, hm?«, fragte sie gespielt schockiert und schob ihren Kopf in den Nacken, die Berührungen ihres Freundes genießend.   
  
»Heute haben wir einen Abend für uns, meine Liebe. Joyce verbringt einen ruhigen Abend bei ihrem liebsten Onkel«, begründete er einfach und küsste ihr Dekolleté. Seine Atmung ging schneller und gerade, als er sich von seinem Oberteil befreien wollte, stockte er einen Moment, fluchend. Dann leuchteten seine Augen blau auf.   
  
Tale war nicht sonderlich überrascht und kraulte den Nacken des Mannes, der sich über ihr befand und sie jetzt süffisant anlächelte. »Dass er sich immer so wehren muss«, seufzte Gerechtigkeit und küsste gierig die Lippen der Schurkin.   
  
Zwischen zwei Küssen prustete sie hervor: »Was erwartest du denn, du übernimmst meist solche Vergnügen, die er lieber selbst erleben würde. Ich darf ihm morgen erklären, warum er sich an diese Nacht nicht erinnern kann…«   
  
»Soll ich ihm lieber weichen? Willst du lieber mit ihm schlafen?«, fragte Gerechtigkeit spöttisch, doch als Tale den Kopf neckisch schüttelte und vergnügt zwinkerte, verbiss er sich in ihren Hals.   
  
»Habe ich mir gedacht«, murmelte er mit einem rühmlichen Lächeln.   
  
Seine Hand wanderte quälend langsam an Tales Brust entlang zu ihrem Bauch hinunter, was sie zum Kichern brachte: »Du lässt keinen Augenblick verstreichen, kann das sein?«   
  
»Das ist ein Moment von vielen, den wir genießen oder verzögern können. Aber ich habe noch vor dich diese Nacht viele Male zu lieben… das stört dich doch nicht, oder?«   
  
Wieder schüttelte Tale den Kopf. »Unmoralisch ist es zwar, aber ich kann mich dir nicht entziehen und dir bereitet es schiere Freude das zu wissen, ich kenne dich«, antwortete sie schließlich.   
  
»Anders liebt dich mindestens so sehr wie ich… ich verstehe deinen Zwiespalt, aber ich dachte wir hätten dieses Thema abgeschlossen.« Gerechtigkeit hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue und schob seine Hand kühn zwischen Tales Beine, womit er die Diskussion auch abrupt zum Stillstand brachte, weil Tale sich ein wohliges Seufzen nicht verkneifen konnte.  
  
»Ich bin geneigt mir deine Argumente anzuhören, aber zunächst…« Somit fand Gerechtigkeits Robe ihren Weg auf den Fußboden und Tale fuhr die feinen Muskeln auf dem Brustkorb des Mannes über ihr nach. Über die Jahre hinweg, die sie bereits miteinander verbrachten, hatten sich im Kampf um Kirkwall so einige Narben zu denen gesellt, die man ihm im Zirkel als Strafe zugefügt hatte.   
  
Tale brachte es immer wieder ins Grübeln, wie jemand der so viel Leid gesehen hatte noch immer den Lebensmut fand, jeden Morgen aufzustehen und die Welt verändern zu wollen, die einen so betrogen hatte. Aber ihr blieb keine Zeit näher darüber nachzudenken, denn Gerechtigkeit entledigte sich ihrer störenden Hose und gab ihr dann die Gelegenheit, sich auf ihn zu hocken.   
  
Nun saß sie rittlings auf ihm und starrte ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an, die schwarzen Haare fielen ihr lose ins Gesicht und er zog sie so dicht an sich, dass ihm beinahe das Atmen schwer fiel.   
  
»Ich liebe dich, Tale Silver.«   
  
»Ich weiß.« Ihre Wirkung war ihr wohl bewusst, nicht zuletzt dadurch, dass sie seine Männlichkeit an ihrem Hintern spürte und diese ihr Lust auf mehr machte. Tales Herz klopfte in freudiger Erwartung auf das, was noch folgen sollte und so trafen ihre Münder aufeinander, zügellos und wild.   
  
Währenddessen besaß Gerechtigkeit erneut die Unverfrorenheit, seine Hand zwischen Tales Schenkel gleiten lassen und mit sanften Berührungen ihren Venushügel zu reiben, bis sie sich atemlos gegen ihn wölbte und das Gesicht vor Verzückung verzerrte.   
  
Ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge und der Anflug eines Stöhnens gab ihm einen Rhythmus vor, dem er folgen konnte. Er konnte bereits spüren, wie erregt sie war und dass die Erlösung nicht mehr länger auf sich warten lassen würde. Also zog er sich zurück und grinste einen Augenblick triumphierend.   
  
»Mir scheint es, dass du Gefallen daran gefunden hast, mich hinzuhalten…«, keuchte sie grinsend und verteilte federleichte Küsse auf seinem Oberkörper. Sie würde sich nicht die Blöße geben, ihn zu bitten es zu beenden, denn sie wollte mit ihm kommen.   
  
Sie spürte, wie seine Erregung sich pochend von hinten gegen sie drückte und ihre Lust nahm zu. Sie wollte ihn jetzt einfach in sich spüren, also erhob sie sich Millimeter über seinem Gemächt und starrte ihn herausfordernd an.   
  
Gerechtigkeit platzierte seine Hände links und rechts an ihrer Hüfte, während sie sich langsam auf seine Erektion hinabsinken ließ und ihn in sich aufnahm. Deutlich spürte sie, wie er in ihr zu zittern begann und sich beherrschen wollte, doch sie gab den Rhythmus vor. Jetzt war sie es, die sinnlich triumphierend auf ihn hinabsah und verführerisch ihre Finger an ihrem Körper hinabgleiten ließ, um ihn seines Verstandes zu berauben.   
  
Gerechtigkeit leckte sich über die Lippen und ließ Tale gewähren. Seine Hände auf ihren Hüften folgten dem Rhythmus, den sie für ihn vorgesehen hatte und ihr Stöhnen ermunterte ihn, noch einen Moment auszuharren, obwohl er sich kaum beherrschen konnte. Gelegenheiten wie diese waren in den letzten Wochen einfach zu selten geworden.  
  
Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und presste angestrengt ihren Namen hervor. »Ich halte es nicht länger aus… Tale…« Er raunte ihren Namen wie ein Tier und das schien wiederum ihr zu gefallen, denn sie biss sich auf die untere Lippe und beugte sich zu ihm herunter, um ihn zu küssen.   
  
Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, während sie sich aufrichtete und den Moment erwischte, den sie beide herbeigesehnt hatten. Auf ihrem Gesicht war pure Glückseligkeit zu erkennen und er selber empfand es als eine Art Welle, die ihn höher und höher riss, bis der Druck nicht mehr auszuhalten war und ihn Feuer und Hingabe über den Rand schleuderten. Tale vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals und Gerechtigkeits Name lag auf ihren Lippen, während sie ihren Höhepunkt genoss und ihre Finger in seiner Schulter vergrub.


End file.
